The Aircraft Carrier
by F-14 Tomcat Pilot
Summary: Due to failing so many plans, Plankton decided to build an all powerful nuclear aircraft carrier. Mr. Krabs somehows finds about the carrier and decides to build one of his own with the help of SpongeBob Patrick and others. But since he lacks pilots, he trains SpongeBob and Patrick, among others to become fighter pilots. Rated T for war violence.
1. Love

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody. This is my first story I ever wrote about SpongeBob. This story might not look good, but I think you guys would like it. By the way, this story would be very interesting to people who are into planes. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Love

The jellyfish flew through the calm breeze of Jellyfish Fields and the skies were clear blue with multiple colorful flowers. The fields were quiet, except for the buzzing sounds of the jellyfish and the sound of the breeze. Then the two friends arrived at Jellyfish Fields to go jelly fishing. The two friends were none other than SpongeBob Squarepants and his best friend, Patrick Star. Both had their nets ready and were about to hunt jellyfish. The point of jelly fishing was to capture them and letting them go once they were capture. For SpongeBob and Patrick, it was a very fun thing to do.

"Patrick, are you ready?" SpongeBob asked his pink friend.

"Ready for what?" Patrick asked his yellow friend.

"To go jelly fishing!"

"Oh. Then yes."

"Great."

With that settled, SpongeBob and Patrick ran off and chased jellyfish. SpongeBob ran after a jellyfish with a pink color and a single spot. It was a rare type of breed. SpongeBob was exited that he captured a rare type of jellyfish. Due to his excitement, SpongeBob yelled for his friend.

"Hey Patrick, you need to check this out! Come quick!" SpongeBob yelled this at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Patrick was struggling to capture a jellyfish when he heard he heard his friend calling him. Patrick ran as fast as he could to SpongeBob. When Patrick reached SpongeBob, Patrick held on his knees, dropped his jelly fishing net, and started panting.

"What is it SpongeBob?"

"Check it out Patrick, I cached a rare breed type of Jellyfish with a single spot." SpongeBob said showing the jellyfish to Patrick.

"Cool." Patrick replied.

After that, SpongeBob released the jellyfish and both friends continued their jellyfish hunting.

Patrick was chasing a jellyfish by himself. But the jellyfish he was chasing was no ordinary jellyfish. It was also a rare type of breed. But unlike the one spot jellyfish SpongeBob caught, this one had multiple spots, and was flashing. Patrick barely managed to catch it, but he managed. As soon as Patrick caught the jellyfish, he ran as quickly as he could to SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob, check it out." Patrick said as he reached, and stood next to SpongeBob.

"What is it Patrick?" SpongeBob asked.

"I also caught a rare type of jellyfish. This one has multiple spots but shines." Patrick replied.

"That's real cool Patrick." After that, Patrick released the jellyfish.

SpongeBob started looking at the fields of the jellyfish. He then started thinking of how great it would be to fly with the jellyfish that soar through the air. Patrick was thinking the same thing.

"Hey SpongeBob, have you ever thought of how great it would be to fly with the jellyfish."  
"Yes I have Patrick."  
"Hey SpongeBob, we should fly with the jellyfish."  
"That's a great idea Patrick, but how are we going to fly with them?"  
"Maybe you should make inflatable pants for both of us like you did last time and we could fly."  
"I don't think that's a good idea Patrick. Do you remember what happened to me the last time I flew with inflatable pants? People kept asking me favors, and they later shot me down from the sky."  
"Good point."  
"No Patrick. If we are going to fly, we need something more useful. We need a plane."

"We should build a plane."

"Good idea Patrick, but if we are going to build a plane, we need to build a plane that won't get the same results like the other one I build and broke apart before it flew. What we need to build is a jet plane."

"All right SpongeBob, let's go build a jet plane."  
"All right then Patrick. Meet me at my house tomorrow, and we will start building the jet."  
"All right SpongeBob, see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow Patrick."  
After both friends said good bye, the sun started setting. SpongeBob went straight to Sandy Cheek's house. SpongeBob took out a water helmet since he knew that Sandy's tree dome had no water. SpongeBob arrived at Sandy's house and he knocked on the door. The door was opened and SpongeBob put on his water helmet. After getting rid of the water process during the entering process, SpongeBob entered Sandy's tree dome.

Sandy opened the door and saw SpongeBob.

"Hi SpongeBob."  
"Hi Sandy." SpongeBob said this while blushing. He had developed a crush on Sandy since a few months ago. He just wondered if she liked him back.

"So SpongeBob, what brings you to my house?" Sandy asked.

"Well Sandy, Patrick and I were at jellyfish fields, and we had the thoughts of flight. Patrick and I wanted to fly so we decided to build a jet plane. The problem is we don't know how to build one, or how they work. Since you are a very smart scientist, I thought you might know a thing or two on jet planes."

Sandy suddenly ran to her tree and brought out books on the history of aviation, jets, jet fighters, and a pilot flight manual on how to fly the F-86. Sandy also brought out a chart that explained how jet engines work, and jet plane models.  
Sandy picked up a model of a jet fighter, an F-84 Thunderjet.

"It's easy how jets work SpongeBob. Jet engines have holes in front of them called air intakes. The air intakes let air in. Once the air is inside the air intake, the engine heats up the air, and mixes alcohol and oxygen with the air. Once all of this is mixed up, exhaust is crated and it gives the engine throttle, or power. Now the wings of the jet are designed to be thin, so the air can give a laminar flow to the wings, which will cause a smooth flight. You got all that SpongeBob?"

"Yes I did Sandy."

"You know what, I'll come with you and Patrick to build the jet, but when are you going to build it, and what type are you building?"

"Well, the construction starts tomorrow, and Patrick and I don't know what type of jet we are going to build."  
"You know SpongeBob, if I were you, I would build an F-89"  
Sandy picked up a mode of an F-89, and showed it to SpongeBob to see how it looked like.

"That's a very beautiful jet Sandy, but of course, it is not as beautiful as you are."

This comment made Sandy blushed bright red.

"Why thank you SpongeBob."

It was already night at Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob thought right know would be a very good time to tell Sandy how he felt for her.

"Hey Sandy, since we are already done talking about the jet, I need to go inside your house, to tell you something."  
"All right then SpongeBob."

SpongeBob and Sandy walked into the living room of Sandy's house and sat down on chairs.

"Sandy, what I'm about to tell you might really shock you. You see Sandy, when I first met you, I thought we would just be friends forever, but as time went on, I'd fallen in love with you. The thing is I'm in love with you. The reason I'm in love with you is because you are smart, beautiful, and very kind."  
"Oh SpongeBob, that's very sweet of you. The truth is, I'm also in love with you. You might not be the smartest creature of the sea, no offence, but you are the kindest sea creature I've ever met."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Suddenly, SpongeBob kissed Sandy on the lips, but not entirely, since he was wearing a water helmet.

"Oh gosh Sandy, I'm really sorry for kissing you."  
"It's okay SpongeBob."

With that, they kissed one more time.

Suddenly, SpongeBob looked at Sandy's wall clock, and realized it was 9 P.M. SpongeBob knew he had to go home.

"Listen Sandy, I need to be leaving all right. It's a little late."  
"It's all right SpongeBob. So I guess I will see you tomorrow at your house to build the jet."

"I guess you will. Bye Sandy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye SpongeBob."

With that, SpongeBob stepped outside Sandy's dome and into the night. SpongeBob took off his water helmet, since he didn't need it anymore and walked home. SpongeBob reached his pineapple home, and entered his house. As soon as SpongeBob entered his house, he heard his shell phone ringing. He quickly answered.

"Hello, Squarepants residence."  
"Hey SpongeBob." It was Patrick who was on the phone.

"Oh hey Patrick, what's up?"

"Hey SpongeBob, you know King Neptune's daughter Mindy?"  
"Isn't she the mermaid that helped us get King Neptune's crown when it was on Shell City?"

"Yes, well anyway, Mindy and I just became a couple and King Neptune let us be together."  
"That's great Patrick. When did this happen?"

"After I left Jellyfish fields today, I went to King Neptune's castle and told Mindy how I felt about her. Mindy said that she was in love with me and I told her me to. Then we kissed, but King Neptune found out that Mindy and I kissed, but fortunately, King Neptune let me be with her. By the way SpongeBob, is it okay if Mindy comes to see us build the jet? I told her about it."

"It's okay Patrick. By the way, Sandy and I are a couple to. I went to her house today and I told her about the jet. She is going to come tomorrow to help us build the jet."  
"That's great."  
"Anyway, after Sandy and I talked about the jet, I told her how I felt about her and we kissed. That's all I got to say. By the way Patrick, where are you?"  
"I'm at my house right know."

"That's great Patrick. Look I need to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at my house all right? Bye Patrick."

"Bye SpongeBob."

With that both friends hung up their phones. Patrick went to sleep after that.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob changed into his pajamas and went into his bed.

He thought of the great day he had, and went into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

**All right, so this is not the best chapter of the story. Anyway, if you guys don't know how the planes like the F-89 or F-86 look like, I highly recommend for you guys to look them up and see their images at if you do know how they look like, you won't need to do this. By the way, you guys can review any time. I accept all types of reviews; even negative ones. If you guys have any ideas, you are more than welcome to tell me them. I will tell you what I think of them in an author's note or in a review. Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 2. **


	2. Jets and Plans

**Author's Note: **

**All right, so this is chapter 2. It took me just three hours to type this chapter, but I put my best effort in it. I hope you guys enjoy this story and tell me later what you think. Well enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Jets and Plans

The next day, SpongeBob was woken up by his loud alarm clock. Once he woke up, SpongeBob put on his normal clothes, went down to his home's kitchen and fed up Gary, his pet snail, with snail food. SpongeBob served himself his favorite cereal, Kelpo, and started eating. SpongeBob was not rushing on anything because he knew that today was a Sunday, and he knew the Krusty Krab was closed on Sundays, so in that case, he didn't have to go to work.

After SpongeBob had his breakfast of cereal, he heard his shell phone ringing. He quickly answered.

"Hello, Squarepants residence."  
"Oh hi SpongeBob. It's me, Sandy." Sandy said over the phone.

SpongeBob started getting nervous and started getting an awkward feeling due to what happened the other night.

"Hi Sandy. Look, about last night, I founded awkward."  
"Yeah, me too. I can believe we actually kissed and admitted that we are in love with each other."  
"Yeah, me too. Hey Sandy, about that, are you actually in love with me?"  
"Yes SpongeBob, I am. Look, I've had been in love with you since you admitted to me that you didn't want me to leave to Texas."

"Look Sandy, I'm in love with you too. Since we finally admitted our love to each other, I guess that makes a couple know."  
"I guess it does. From now on, we are a couple now."

"By the way Sandy, I told Patrick about our love, and they are also coming to help us build the jet. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is SpongeBob."  
"All right Sandy, know that we got that settle, when are you coming to my home to build the jet?"

"I'm leaving my tree dome right now and I already got all the things we are going to need. I'll see you in a few minutes once I leave my home. Bye SpongeBob."

"Bye Sandy."

With that, both friends hung up their phones. Once SpongeBob hung up his phone and was about to get the garage ready to build the jet, his phone rang yet again. SpongeBob answered the phone again.

"Hello, Squarepants residence."

"Hey SpongeBob. It's me, Patrick." Patrick said.

"Oh hi Patrick. What's up buddy?"

"SpongeBob, Mindy and I are ready to build the jet. We'll be at your house in five minutes. By the way, I told Mindy about your love with Sandy after we hung up our phones yesterday. I hope you are all right with that."

"Don't worry Patrick. That's fine. By the way, I told Sandy about your love with you and Mindy. Is that all right with you Patrick?"

"Sure it is. Don't worry about it."  
"By the way Patrick, from where are you calling anyway?"

"I'm calling from Mindy's carriage. We're on our way to your house. We're almost there. Bye SpongeBob, see you at your house."  
"Okay Patrick, see you then."

With that, both friends hung up. SpongeBob walked to garage but before he could, SpongeBob's front door bell rung. SpongeBob went to his door and opened it to reveal a smiling Sandy with two robots that she build for construction next to her, side by side. Sandy was carrying a wagon behind her that had jet models, most of them on the F-89, books on theories of jet flight, manuals on how to build jet fighters, some specifically on the F-89, and a pilot flight manual on the F-89.

Sandy started explaining some things about the jet.

"Listen SpongeBob. We need to build three jets. The F-89 can only carry two people. Since you, Patrick, Mindy, these two robots, and I are building the jets, we also want to fly, so since there are six of us, and the F-89 carries only two people, we need three jets. I estimate a time of a week for building all the jets. You got all that SpongeBob?"

"Yes I did." SpongeBob said this with his usual happy mood, while Sandy and her robots entered his pineapple home. Once Sandy entered SpongeBob's house, she closed the door.

10 seconds later, a knock on SpongeBob's front door was heard. SpongeBob opened the door to reveal Patrick and Mindy.

"Hi Patrick. Hi Mindy. Come in." SpongeBob said. Mindy and Patrick stepped into SpongeBob's house.

"By the way SpongeBob, congratulations with your relationship with Sandy." Mindy said in a joyous tone.

"Thanks Mindy, and congratulations with your relationship with Patrick." SpongeBob replied.

After that, the entire gang headed out to SpongeBob's garage. SpongeBob explained to Mindy and Patrick the reason they needed to build three jets. Once everybody arrived at SpongeBob's garage, Patrick put a table, in which Sandy laid out the blueprints of the F-89. Next, Sandy explained how jet aircraft worked, and explained the parts needed.

"All right guys," Sandy said, "I need each of you to get all the parts for the jet. SpongeBob, and Patrick, you two will get the materials for the jet engine, the two robots right there, they will take care of the jet's fuel and fuselage, or in other words, the jet's body. Meanwhile, Mindy and I will get the materials for the jet's cockpit. Everyone got that?"

Everyone replied that they understood what they needed to do. Once that was all cover, everyone left SpongeBob's home and went to buy the materials needed to build the three jets.

Throughout the time, the gang managed to get the materials needed to build the jets. It took nine days to build the jets, two days longer than the actual schedule of finishing them. Each jet was completed every three days. After the nine days it took to build the jets, the entire gang was exhausted. One day after the jets were build, the gang decided to take a test flight in each of the jets. Before the test flights were to take place, everyone reunited to SpongeBob's house in the kitchen table.

"All right everyone, I'm glad that you all made it." SpongeBob began explaining, "Before we take the test flight on the jets, I decided to mark out the spots in which we are going to seat. Patrick and I will be on jet 1. I'll be the pilot, and Patrick will be my navigator. By the way, the navigators sit on the back. Mindy and Sandy will be in jet 2. Mindy will be the pilot, and Sandy will be the navigator. The robots will be flying in jet 3. Robot 1 is the pilot, and Robot 2 will be the navigator. Everyone got that?" SpongeBob said this with a military tone.

Everyone replied with a yes.

"All right then," SpongeBob replied, "before we go in flight, let's get something to eat, and let's get into our flights."

Everyone started doing all of this.

Meanwhile at the Chum Bucket.

Sheldon J. Plankton had failed so many times to steal the krabby patty formula, and take over the world. Plankton needed a new plan. A plan that not only would make him steal the krabby patty formula, but also take over the world. The plan had to be perfect, and it couldn't be stopped. It also had to be so powerful that not even the military could stop it.

Plankton was thinking of a plan like this one at the moment. He went to his computer wife, Karen, for help.

"Hey Karen, I need help with a plan that I just thought off."

Karen, who was on the main screen that hung up from the wall of the Chum Bucket's laboratory, asked a question. "Well what type of plan do you need?" Karen asked.

"I need a plan that is so great that needs to be powerful, that not even the military could stop it. Also this plan needs to allow me to be able to steal the krabby patty secret formula and take over the world."

Karen started thinking of a perfect plan like the one Plankton describe.

"Plankton, I just computed the perfect plan. What you need is a powerful war machine."  
"Why would I need a war machine?" Plankton asked.

"Remember when you were once snug with the SpongeBob gang and went to the city of Atlantis and got a giant tank from the city's weapon arsenal?"

Plankton remembered that time. He snug on a magic bus with the SpongeBob gang that took him to the city of Atlantis. He remembered using a powerful tank, and aiming it at the SpongeBob gang. When he fired, instead of a shell coming out, ice cream was fired. Plankton was later captured by the soldiers of Atlantis and was put into inside a glass container were he couldn't escape, but yet at a later time, he did escape. Despite that he escape, Plankton saw his great plan as failure. He still remembered this moment.  
"Yes Karen, I remember. I could've taken over the world if the tank wasn't loaded with ice cream instead actual ammo." Plankton said.

"Anyway Plankton, what I noticed from your plans is that they almost succeed when you have a war machine. So in this case, if you want to take over the world, you need the most powerful war machine there is. What you need is an aircraft carrier." Karen said.

"An aircraft carrier eh? Karen, I will create a machine that duplicates robots so I can have a robot army. The robot army will build me the largest, strongest, and most powerful aircraft carrier ever! That way, we won't need to steal one from the navy. I'll create so many robots that the carrier will be finished in a matter of a few days. I'll also get all the villains of Bikini Bottom that hate SpongeBob, and train them as fighter pilots for the carrier's fighters. They will also serve as the crew of the carrier. I'm going to activate my robot duplication machine. Then we will go to our secret underground base located in Goo Lagoon which was build a few weeks ago. That's where the carrier will begin. I'll break all the villains of Bikini Bottom from jail this evening and tell them of my plans. By the way, construction on the carrier begins today during sunset. Know Karen, let's pack up, break criminals from jail, gather up some villains, and then go to our secret base, and put this great plan in motion."  
"Oh Plankton, that's a great plan." Karen said overjoyed.

"You bet it is Karen."  
Plankton and Karen laughed evilly, and with that, Plankton and Karen began their evil plan.

Plankton stopped laughing for a minute.

"Karen, if this plan is going to be perfect, I'm going to need somebody to kill SpongeBob for me, and I know the perfect person for this job."

Plankton then headed for his phone and called the most evil villain he knew. That was Dennis. Plankton once hired him to get rid of SpongeBob and Patrick when they were going to retrieve Neptune's crown at the forbidden Shell City. Dennis failed on his job, but Plankton would still called Dennis.

Plankton dialed Dennis's phone number and waited for him to answer. Dennis answered his phone and Plankton explained his plan to him. Plankton also told Dennis that he needed him to kill SpongeBob. Dennis agreed that he will kill SpongeBob by that same day by first spying on him for at least 10 minutes, and later finding a way to kill him. With that, both of them hung up.  
Plankton had finally the perfect plan that will not fail.

**Author's Note: **

**All right, so maybe this chapter isn't interesting either, but I do intent for this story to get better. This story will contain tons of action and adventure. By the way, there were some references in this chapter that were from the SpongeBob Squarepants movie. Also, the character Dennis is from that film. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in chapter 3. **


	3. The Flight of Death

**Author's Note: **

**All right then, so here is Chapter 3. Sorry for the long update, but since the school year is almost ending, I am having less time to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and in a review tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Flight of Death

SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mindy, and the two robots were ready to fly the F-89s. They all had gray fly suits, and a flight helmet with an anchor on it. Everyone approached the F-89s. The F-89s had their wings and tails red. The left, right, and bottom parts of the jet's nose were yellow. The front part of the nose was black. The rest of the body of the jets were gray. In the nose of each jet, there were words that said, BIKINI BOTTOM AIR FORCE. This words were written because the jets that the gang build were just copies from the Bikini Bottom Air Force's F-89 which served only in the 1960s. But unlike the air force's F-89s, the jets that SpongeBob and his gang build had absolutely no weapons.

SpongeBob boarded his F-89 and went into the cockpit. Patrick also entered the F-89 but sat in the back of SpongeBob. Sandy and Mindy did the same thing. Mindy was the pilot, and Sandy was the jet's navigator. The robots did the same thing. Soon, SpongeBob turned on his engine. The air intakes started making a regular noise that in a way mixed the engine of a jet fighter and bomber at the same time. If the noise was there, than that meant that the engines were working perfectly.

SpongeBob's jets were never schedule to takeoff at one of the runways of the Bikini Bottom Airport. Instead, the F-89s were to use the lengthy road of Conch Street, the street in which SpongeBob lived. The street's road was perfect for the F-89s to takeoff for two reasons. One, the road was long enough for the F-89's engine to gain enough thrust to fly. Second, almost no cars drove through the road, so the jets had the road to themselves. This was definitely the perfect place for take off.

SpongeBob set his jet at full throttle, and immediately started moving. Mindy did the same thing with her jet and also started moving. So did the jet of the robots. After a few seconds, SpongeBob and Patrick were in the air and started climbing altitude. This was followed by Mindy and Sandy's jet, and the robot's jet. After a few minutes, the F-89s reached the designated altitude of 20,000 feet. At the altitude, you could see the Krusty Krab, Mrs. Puff's Boating School, Jellyfish Fields, and downtown Bikini Bottom. The F-89s were also in formation. Each jet was next to each other. SpongeBob and Patrick's jet were at the left, Sandy and Mindy's jet were at the center, and the robot's jet was at the right. All three F-89s were flying smoothly.

"Hey SpongeBob, you need to see what's below us." Patrick said using a radio to communicate through their F-89.

"All right Patrick, I'm going to look down to see what's below us." SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob looked down and gasped at the sight below and almost had tears of joy. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He could see most of Bikini Bottom and its best known places such as Jellyfish Fields.

"Patrick, this is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." SpongeBob said.

"I knew you would like it." Patrick replied.

SpongeBob started making radio contact with Sandy's jet.

While Mindy and Sandy were enjoying the view below them, Mindy heard a static voice in her radio. It was SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob to Mindy, SpongeBob to Mindy, do you copy?" SpongeBob asked over the radio.  
"Mindy to SpongeBob, I copy loud and clear. What do you need?"  
"Hey Mindy, can you put Sandy on radio?"  
"Sure SpongeBob." Mindy said while doing SpongeBob's request.

"SpongeBob to Sandy, SpongeBob to Sandy, do you copy?"

"Sandy to SpongeBob. I hear you loud and clear. What is it SpongeBob?"

"Sandy, have you seen the view below us."  
"Yes I have SpongeBob."  
"Sandy, I know we had only been a couple for a few days, and maybe I'm rushing this, but I would like to ask you a question in front of everybody"  
Everybody on each jet, started listening.

"What is it SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy 'Sandra' Cheeks, would you_" beep, beep, beep, were the sounds heard on SpongeBob's F-89. This sound interrupted SpongeBob from what he was going to say.

"Hey," Patrick started saying, "I don't mean to interrupt you SpongeBob, but there is a beep on my back screen."

"I see it too Patrick in my front screen. What's the problem?"

"It appears that one of the engines is suffering a failure."

"Hey Mindy, can you check to see what's wrong with one of our engines?"

"Sure SpongeBob."

With that, Mindy hit the airbrakes on her F-89, did a small barrow roll, which ended her under SpongeBob's jet, and gave her a perfect view of SpongeBob's F-89. The engines seemed fine to her. They were fine. But then she saw the error. One of SpongeBob's F-89 engine was releasing a white puff long line that appeared to be steam, through the engine's exhaust.

"Hey SpongeBob, it appears that your engine is releasing steam." Mindy said.  
"That's not steam." Sandy said.

Sandy continued what she begun saying.

"That is fuel from the F-89. The jet is loosing fuel, and fast."

Everyone but Sandy gasped at this.

Suddenly, a static scream of Mayday was heard from SpongeBob, and Mindy's jet. Then they saw the robot's F-89 on fire and on a spiral going down. The robots ejected from the jet, and everybody saw two parachutes from the robots. Suddenly, out of nowhere, everybody saw a deadly MiG 15 piloted by Dennis. Of course, the gang on the F-89s did not know who the pilot was. Dennis was the one who shot down the robots. Since he saw SpongeBob on the jets taking off earlier during his spy mission, he stole a fully armed MiG 15 from a plane museum. Dennis's mission was to kill SpongeBob. He was sent by Plankton to kill him. Dennis wore his usual clothing of dark sun glasses, cowboy hat, and a red tile that covered his mouth. Dennis made a fast past next to SpongeBob's F-89. SpongeBob had to fly who away. Whoever that pilot was, he knew he had to fly away before his jet was shot down.

SpongeBob pushed his jet at full throttle, but his slow F-89 could never outrun a MiG 15, not even at maximum speed.

"What's going on here!?" Sandy asked confused and scared at the same time due to what she saw when one of the F-89s were shot down.

"SpongeBob, Patrick, be careful, it appears that that plane is heading for you, and that plane just took down one of the F-89s. It appears that jet want to shoot you down." Mindy said, as she saw the MIG 15 heading to the back SpongeBob's F-89; the vulnerable 6O'Clock. Suddenly, banging noises were heard inside SpongeBob's F-89.

"What is that sound!?" Patrick asked scared and almost shed out tears.

"I don't know buddy!" SpongeBob screamed.

Then SpongeBob realized that those banging's were bullets from the MiG 15 hitting his F-89. The horrible banging noise went on for a few seconds then stopped. Then it went on again scaring Patrick and making him cry. Suddenly, an explosion occurred on the back of SpongeBob's F-89 making the left stabilizer been blown out, and making the left wing bend up to a 30° angle. As a result, the F-89 went into a circling spiral, falling down. Dennis saw that he took out his target. Since he saw no parachutes, Dennis left the sight and headed out. He had just killed SpongeBob, so he thought!

SpongeBob and Patrick were still inside the falling plane. Meanwhile, Mindy and Sandy were on their jet yelling at SpongeBob and Sandy to get out of the plane. Mindy yelled things like, "Get out of the plane, you don't have much time!" While Mindy yelled this, Sandy kept repeating eject, too many times.

SpongeBob and Patrick were having trouble reaching their ejection handles, but they managed to get their ejection handles.

"SpongeBob, if I don't make it, I need to tell you that I love you!" Patrick screamed.

"I love you too Patrick!" SpongeBob screamed.

With that, Patrick pulled his ejection handle forward of him, and the canopy of the F-89 was blown. Suddenly, Patrick's seat was ejected of the jet, and a parachute opened. Patrick was saved. SpongeBob also ejected from the F-89. His parachute opened, and SpongeBob was separated from his seat. The same thing happened to Patrick. SpongeBob looked down and was glad he ejected in time, because when he looked down at his F-89, he saw that it exploded to pieces. He knew that if he was still on that jet, he would be dead by then. SpongeBob looked down again and saw a parachute. It was Patrick's he realized. SpongeBob then saw Bikini Bottom below him and saw many buildings and what appeared to be a beach. Then SpongeBob realized him and Patrick were going to land on Goo Lagoon. Then, a few a questions, raced through SpongeBob's mind. Some of those questions included like who was the man who shot them down, and why did he shot them down? This would be questions that SpongeBob wanted an answer to.

After 10 minutes of floating in the air, SpongeBob and Patrick landed on the sands of Goo Lagoon.

SpongeBob and Patrick snapped off their parachutes and hugged each other while crying, due to the fact that they barely survived a near death experience. SpongeBob and Patrick didn't notice but almost everyone in Goo Lagoon were staring at them. After calming down, SpongeBob asked Patrick asked if he was okay. Patrick replied with a yes. Then they walked through Goo Lagoon.

Meanwhile at Mindy and Sandy's F-89, Mindy slowed the F-89 down and kept tracked of SpongeBob and Patrick's parachute. She knew that both friends would land on Goo Lagoon, so as a result, Mindy descended to Goo Lagoon and made a bumpy landing on the sand. After that, Mindy and Sandy stepped of the jet. With joy, Mindy kissed Patrick and kissed him on the lips. Sandy did the same thing with SpongeBob.

"Guys, lets go to the Krusty Krab to talk about what happened up in the air. Also, I think we should warned Mr. Krabs about this. I suspect Plankton's behind this. All right lets go." SpongeBob said.

With nods of agreement, Mindy, Sandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick headed for the Krusty Krab.

**Author's Note:  
So as you can see, there is finally some action in this story. By the way, Bikini Bottom Air Force is just an air force I made up for the story and it is not found in the TV series. But the planes like the MIG 15 and F-89 are real. By the way, if you don't know how the planes look like, I highly recommend to look up their images on google. But if you do know how the planes look like, then this requirement won't be needed. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you in chapter 4. **


	4. The First Attack

**Author's Note: **

**In my opinion, this was one of the most difficult chapters to write because I was having trouble with ideas. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well enjoy. **

Chapter 4

The First Attack

The Krusty Krab today was not full of hungry customers as it usually was. In fact, only one quarter of the restaurant was filled. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs was outside his office, looking around the Krusty Krab. He saw his customers eating the restaurant's main product, the Krabby Patty. Everything to Mr. Krabs seemed normal. Except for one thing. Plankton hasn't attempted anything for the past weeks to try to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. He must be planning something big, Mr. Krabs thought. Suddenly, Mr. Krabs heard the engine of a jet roaring loudly. He stepped outside the Krusty Krab to see that what was causing that noise. The noise was caused by an F-89 that just landed. He clearly saw that the F-89 had stopped completely, and saw that the letters on the nose of the aircraft read, BIKINI BOTTOM AIR FORCE. Out of the F-89 stepped out Mindy and Sandy. They stood on the ground with their flight suits still on. Mr. Krabs heated out to meet them.

"Hello Ms. Cheeks, and your highness, Princess Mindy." Mr. Krabs greeted.

"Howdy Mr. Krabs, how are you doing?" Sandy asked in a cheery mood.

"I'm doing well. By the way, have anybody of you seen SpongeBob lately?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"SpongeBob and Patrick will wet here in a few minutes from one the Air Force's helicopters."

Suddenly, a loud noise of rotating blades could be heard. What was causing the noise was a helicopter. The helicopter was dark green and it was a UH-72 Lakota. It appeared to be four seat. SpongeBob and Patrick were aboard the helicopter on the back seat. SpongeBob was on the left side of the helicopter, and Patrick was at the right of it. The helicopter started descending on the front of the Krusty Krab's road, the same road in which the F-89 landed.

The helicopter landed on the road and its blades went into a complete stop. The back left door of the helicopter opened and SpongeBob and Patrick stepped out still wearing their flight suits. Mr. Krabs walked to SpongeBob and Patrick and greeted them.

"Hello SpongeBob me boy, how are you doing?" Mr. Krabs asked. Mr. Krabs looked at SpongeBob and Patrick and he saw them with a worried look, as if something horrible just occurred. He then looked at Sandy and Mindy and they had the same look.

"What is going with you? What's with the look?" Mr. Krabs asked again.

"Mr. Krabs, we need to talk you." SpongeBob said in a soft and worried look.

"All right then, what did you want me to talk about?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Before SpongeBob could answer, a loud noise of rotor blades could be heard, and strong winds started to form. The helicopter in which SpongeBob and Patrick had flew in caused all this as it was taking off. The helicopter then got into the air and left for its base.

"Come inside and follow me to the Krusty Krab." Mr. Krabs said as he entered his restaurant. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mindy followed. Mr. Krabs then entered his office, and so did the rest of the gang. Mr. Krabs than sat on his chair in front of his desk on the office. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang stayed standing due to the lack of chairs.

"All right then, talk to me." Mr. Krabs said.

SpongeBob started explaining the situation to Mr. Krabs.

"All right then Mr. Krabs. What happened was that Patrick, Sandy, Mindy, two of Sandy's robots, and I build a few planes to fly. Patrick and I were in one jet, Sandy and Mindy were in the other, and the robots were in anther jet. Anyway, when we were flying over Bikini Bottom, we saw a fast and agile aircraft, faster than the ones we were flying. This jet had guns and took out the robot's jet. We were also shot down ourselves. After that, we all went here. Sandy and Mindy took the only surviving jet of that attack, and as you might have noticed, Patrick and I arrived in a helicopter that was sent from the Bikini Bottom Air Force to pick us up and assist us." SpongeBob explained.

"Mr. Krabs, the attack that SpongeBob explained occurred today. I have reached an agreement that the jet that probably attacked us did not belonged to the Bikini Bottom Air Force. I also doubted that this jet does not belong to a foreign power. It is most likely that somebody must have stole the jet from a museum, and that certain somebody must have been a person who wants to kill us." Sandy explained all this.

"Wait a minute Sandy. You said somebody must have stolen the jet from a museum. Now how in Davey Jones does that make any sense?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well you see Mr. Krabs, as that jet attacked us, I saw that the airframe of the jet resembles somewhat of MiG 15, or MiG 17. I couldn't tell which one of the two it was due to the high speed it was flying at. Anyway, the reason this jet could have been stolen from a museum is because for one, the two jets I mentioned were used only on the 1950sy and 1970s by a foreign land, and second, the only MiG 15 and MiG 17 that could be found in Bikini Bottom are in the History of Military Aviation Museum. Does that make sense to you Mr. Krabs?" Sandy asked hoping that Mr. Krabs understood all that.

"Of course that makes sense Miss Cheeks." Mr. Krabs answered.

"Now that we got that covered, my question is who would want to kill us, and why?" Mindy asked.

"Well let's see, who is the biggest enemy that we ALL have, and would probably want to get rid of us?" SpongeBob asked in a confused way.

"That question is easy SpongeBob. The person who would want to get rid of us is Plankton." Patrick said.

"That makes sense Patrick, but we need to make sure that we are not just jumping into conclusions. To prove that Plankton would really want to kill us, we need to spy on him just to make sure. So are you lads with me?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes Mr. Krabs. We're with you!" Sandy said.

"All right then. Now who is going on this mission to spy on Plankton?" SpongeBob asked.

"That's simple. The people I am sending on this mission are Patrick, Sandy, Mindy, Squidward, as well as you SpongeBob. I myself we'll also be going on this mission."  
"But Mr. Krabs, I highly doubt that Squidward knows about anything that is going on." Mindy stated.

"Don't worry your highness, I will call Squidward to my office right now, and explain to him what is going on in private. If you are asking why I'm going to explain this situation to Squidward in private is because Squidward is the employee of this restaurant that has worked the longest and I trust him very much"

"We can understand that Mr. Krabs, but I have one last question. That question is when are we going to begin this spy mission, and where will we be meeting to begin the mission?" SpongeBob asked.

"Good question. We will all begin this mission tomorrow night at 9:00 P.M. You will all meet me at the Krusty Krab at 8:00 P.M. for briefing. You got all that?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Got it!" Everyone said at the same time.

"All right then. Dismiss." Mr. Krabs said.

"By the way Mr. Krabs, I think you should know that Sandy and I are a couple. Also, Patrick is Mindy's boyfriend." SpongeBob said.

"Really?" Mr. Krabs asked looking astonished.

"Yes really." SpongeBob answered.

"Well in that case, congratulations to all of you. By the way, is it all right if I tell Squidward about this?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Sure Mr. Krabs. It's all right." SpongeBob answered.

"All right then, dismiss."

With that, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Mindy left Mr. Krabs office. Suddenly, the Krusty Krab's announcer was heard. The person that was talking over the microphone was Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Squidward, please report to my office. I need to explain some things to you." Mr. Krabs said over the announcer. With that, Squidward left his post as a cash register and headed for the restaurant's office wondering what Mr. Krabs would want to talk about. Meanwhile, the gang saw the Krusty Krab's TV with breaking news. Perch Perkins was on the TV explaining the Bikini Bottom situation.

"We got breaking news. A group of villains have recently escaped the Bikini Bottom jail, and villains such as Man Ray, and the Dirty Bubble have teamed up, and are causing chaos right now along with an army of evil robots. In order to stop the chaos, the Bikini Bottom Air Force scrambled three F-16 Fighting Falcons coming from a base from Goo Lagoon. Now in other news, two Bikini Bottom Air Force F-89s were recently shot down over the city. Fortunately, everyone survive. But as a result of the events, it is official that Bikini Bottom is now a warzone."Perch Perkins explained all this, while there was a scenery of chaos behind him.

Suddenly, missiles fell down near the Krusty Krab. The missiles came from the formation of F-16s that that the Bikini Bottom Air Force scrambled. SpongeBob saw the F-16s shooting at the villains trying to stop them. After that, SpongeBob explained to Patrick, Mindy, and Sandy what was going on. They started questioning why that was happening, and who was behind all this.

"Guys, I think Plankton is behind all this." Patrick claimed.

"Well we won't know until we go into that spying mission tomorrow." SpongeBob claimed.

Suddenly, Squidward came out of Mr. Krabs office laughing.

"Oh gosh! I can't believe Patrick is dating Mindy, and SpongeBob is dating Sandy." Squidward said while laughing.

"Well believe it Squidward. By the way, remember to come to the Krusty Krab spy mission tomorrow." SpongeBob said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Squidward said.

"All right then, bye guys." SpongeBob said.

With that, everyone including Mr. Krabs left the Krusty Krab and into their homes to prepare for the mission that will take place the next day.

**Author's Note: **

**Was that an exiting chapter? You guys can tell me what you think in a review. By the way, if you guys don't know how the F-16 looks like, I highly recommend to look up its images on Google. But of course, I think you ALL know how an F-16 looks like. I mean who wouldn't right? The F-16 is actually one of the world's most famous fighters. This fighter was first created by the company General Dynamics, the same company that created the F-111, and later by Lockheed Martin, the company that brought you the F-35 Lightning II. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you in Chapter 5. **


	5. The Mission Begins

**Author's Note: **

**So here is chapter 5. After you guys have read this chapter, you can review and tell me what you think of it. Well, enjoy the story. **

Chapter 5

The Mission Begins

Krusty Krab

8:00 P.M.

It was 8:00 P.M. at Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy where all at the Krusty Krab for the briefing at the spying mission that was taking place tonight. The gang was at the eating room where all the customers ate. The gang sat on red chairs. SpongeBob was sitting on the far left. Next to him on the right was Patrick, and next to Patrick was Squidward. Next to Squidward was Sandy, and next to Sandy was Mindy. The chairs all faced the cash register that was locate in the boat that Squidward worked in. Mr. Krabs was on the boat and he was wearing a black spy suit that covered his body except his face and eyes. Now he was ready to give the briefing to the mission.

"Now this mission is dangerous, especially since right now there are criminals doing mayhem and there are formations of F-16 fighters shooting missiles and dropping bombs on Bikini Bottom trying to hit a criminal. So basically, this city is right now a war zone. I also heard rumors that Plankton has an entire army of robots and the most evil villains and criminals have an alliance with him. So if we are caught, that could result in a fatal situation. Now we are all going to put a black spy suit like the one I am wearing to camouflage with the night. Also, we are going to bring cameras to take pictures and record Plankton's diabolical plan if he has any. Is that understood?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied.

Once that was clear, everyone except Mr. Krabs went to the different rooms of the Krusty Krab and changed into their black spy suits that were handed by Mr. Krabs. After seven minutes, everyone came out of their rooms and were changed into their suits. SpongeBob wore a black suit that covered his body except his face. SpongeBob also wore black gloves on his hands and a black beanie on his head. Patrick and Squidward wore the same thing just as SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Sandy wore her white suit that contained air. The only difference was that Sandy was wearing a black beanie on her head. Meanwhile, Mindy wore another black suit that covered her tail and body except her face. She also wore a black beanie on her head but it did not cover all her hair however. After dressing up, everyone sat on the chairs they were sitting on, and Mr. Krabs went back to the Krusty Krab's boat.

"All right, now that we are all dressed up, here is my plan. As you can see, or at least I can, the Chum Bucket is open. You can tell because I can see from the windows of the Chum Bucket's doors are filled with light." Mr. Krabs said.  
Everyone turned around and indeed they saw that there was light coming from the windows of the Chum Bucket's doors. That meant that Plankton was in there.

"Now, once Plankton leaves the restaurant as I suspect, we will follow him to see what his up to. Once we are done spying on him, we will all leave to our own homes with our findings. The next morning, despite that it is Thursday tomorrow, I will have to close up the Krusty Krab to explore our findings. Now we will all come here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. Now that we all got that cover, are there any questions?" Mr. Krabs asked.

SpongeBob was the first to raise his hand.

"What is it SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Mr. Krabs, will we have a form of transportation on this mission?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes we will SpongeBob. As a matter of fact, we are going to use this transportation to escape our mission and spy on him. Now since there are six of us, last night yesterday, I managed to acquire a helicopter from the Bikini Bottom Air Force. That helicopter is a green Bell UH-1 Twin Huey, and it has a crew of six. The crew is made up of two pilots, and four gunners. But in this helicopter, I lowered the gunner crew to three, because there will be an aerial photographer. Now here are the crew assignments." Mr. Krabs said while pulling out a clipboard with a piece of notebook paper attached to it. The paper contained the crew assignments of everyone in the helicopter.

"All right, the pilot of the helicopter will be Miss Sandy Cheek. Now the reason picked you as pilot Miss Cheeks is because according to SpongeBob, you are a good helicopter pilot, and he even told me that the time when all of you, except Mindy were blown by a wave and landed on different islands, and I got stranded in Dutchman's Triangle, that you build a helicopter and flew back to Bikini Bottom. Now your highness, you will be co-pilot of this helicopter. SpongeBob you're gunner 1. Patrick you're gunner 2, and Squidward, you are the aerial photographer. I myself will be gunner three. By the way, I forgot to tell you, we will be spying on Plankton from the helicopter while he is walking to his destination. Once he reaches his destination we will continue spying on him from the ground. After that, we will drop off every single one of you to your homes. That way, we can avoid suspicion. You all got that?"  
Everyone replied with a yes sir.

With that, everyone waited for Plankton to live the Chum Bucket. It wasn't until 9:15 P.M. that the gang spotted Plankton leaving the Chum Bucket. Once the gang spotted Plankton, everyone left the Krusty Krab from the back door started running to the gray UH-1 which was conveniently parked behind the Krusty Krab. Everyone reached their positions. Sandy sat on the right front of the helicopter, while Mindy sat on the front left of the helicopter. Once Sandy and Mindy reached their positions, they closed their doors and turned on the engines of the helicopter and the rotary blades of the UH-1 started spinning. Meanwhile, SpongeBob reached his gun position which was on the right side of the helicopter behind the cockpit compartment. SpongeBob held on his gun ready to shoot at any time. Meanwhile, Patrick reached his gun position which was on the left side of the helicopter, behind the cockpit, and a few feet next to SpongeBob. Patrick also held on to his gun. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs reached his position which was behind SpongeBob, and on the right side of the helicopter. Like Patrick and SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs held on his gun. Meanwhile, Squidward reached his position which was on the left side of the helicopter, behind Patrick's position, and a few feet next to Mr. Krabs. Unlike the other positions, Squidward's position had no gun. Instead, Squidward had a strong camera in which he would use to take pictures of Plankton from the air.

Unlike Sandy and Mindy, when SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs reached their positions, they did not closed their doors of the helicopter because they needed the doors opened for their guns to shoot at any unwanted 'guests'.

By the time SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs reached their positions, the helicopter was ready to takeoff.

"Hold on to something because it is time for us to takeoff." Sandy called.

With that, the UH-1 started ascending into the air. One minute later, the helicopter reached its designated altitude of 350 feet. After that, Sandy and Mindy drove the helicopter straight.

"All right keep it steady. I want the speed at a nice 10 miles per hour so I can spy on Plankton." Squidward said.

"Have you spotted Plankton yet Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I just did Mr. Krabs. It appears that Plankton is walking to a place. He is not carrying anything. Now if I am to continue to spy on him, I need Sandy and Mindy to keep this speed and altitude." Squidward said while using recording Plankton on his camera.

With that, Sandy and Mindy kept the UH-1 at a steady speed and altitude.

After an hour, Plankton and the helicopter reached Goo Lagoon. Then, Plankton stopped walking and started walking in a triangular pattern three times on the sand of the lagoon. Suddenly, a secret platform started emerging through the sand. This platform contained a door in which plankton stepped in. Then the platform went underground. Little did the gang knew that that platform took Plankton underground to his secret base.

"See anything interesting Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes I did Mr. Krabs. I6t appears that Plankton started walking in a rectangular pattern on the beach at least three times on the same spot. After that, some Platform with a door that's as tall as I am emerged from underground. Then Plankton stepped in the door, and that platform went back underground. If you ask me, that platform probably took Plankton to some secret place we don't know about. I caught all this on my camera." Squidward said.

"All right then. It's settled. We land in here. Miss Cheeks, take us down." Mr. Krabs ordered.

"Aye sir." Sandy replied. With that, Sandy and Mindy started descending the helicopter on the sand of the beach. After 30 seconds, the helicopter landed safely.

"All right everyone, of the helicopter!" Mr. Krabs ordered.

With that, everyone stepped of the UH-1. Once everyone left the helicopter, no one even hesitated to close the doors of the UH-1. They were simply left open.

"All right, here's the plan. We are going to walk in a rectangular pattern like Squidward said when he saw Plankton entering some platform with a door in it. As soon as the platform comes back to the surface, we are to step into the door, and wait to see where that platform takes us. Once we reach the designated location, we are to record and take pictures of the place. After that, we leave the area and we head back to the helicopter. Just one more thing, we are to be very quit when we reached the location. Does everybody understand?" Mr. Krabs asked.

Everyone nodded with a yes that they understood, except Patrick who fell asleep while Mr. Krabs was explaining the plan.

Mr. Krabs noticed this and he got mad.

"I SAID DOES EVERYBODY UNDERSTAND!?" Mr. Krabs yelled this at Patrick.

Patrick woke up due to the scream.

Patrick just said, "Yes sir!"

"Good." Mr. Krabs replied.

"SpongeBob, what exactly did I agreed to?" Patrick whispered this to SpongeBob. With a whisper, SpongeBob explained everything to Patrick. Then Patrick understood everything.

"Mr. Squidward, can you please walk in the pattern that you described to bring that platform?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes sir." Squidward answered.

With that, Squidward headed for a certain area in the beach. He then started walking making a rectangle three times. Once Squidward walked in a rectangular pattern three times, the ground started shaking, and a building that resembled a rectangle standing up from its length appeared. In the front of the building, a door opened automatically.

"All right, let's get in there." Mr. Krabs said.

With that said, everyone stepped into the building. Once everyone stepped in, the doors of the building closed, and like an elevator, once the doors were closed, the building started descending underground. Then the building stopped descending and the doors opened. Once the doors opened, without hesitation, the gang went out and hide behind a rectangular object. The room in which the gang was in was a really large one. It had a size bigger than an aircraft carrier. The room had white lights all around it. There were prisoners and robots guarding the building. But the most notable part of the room was the aircraft carrier under construction. It was a big one, and it was almost completed. The carrier had a very strong resemblance to the aircraft carrier, Admiral Kuznetsov. The carrier featured an angled flight deck which was completed. Robots labored building the aircraft carrier, while criminals worked on yellow cranes loading planes built by Plankton's robots from stolen designs from other lands. The planes included the MiG 29 Fulcrum, Su-27 Flanker, Su-33 Flanker M, the delta wing Rafale, and the Mil Mi-24 helicopter. A maximum of 50 aircraft could be carry on the carrier. 10 MiG 29s were carried. They had the role as a bomber and a fighter at the same time. 10 Su-27s, and 10 Su-33s were also carried. They had the same roles as the MiG 29. 10 Rafales were carried and the y had the same roles as the MiG 29, Su-27, and Su-33. The Mil Mi-24 were used as escort and search and rescue helicopters. 10 were also carried. From where they were hiding, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy could see the left side of the aircraft carrier and its planes. The name of the carrier could clearly be seen on the bow. The name read 'Admiral Plankton'.

"Oh dear Neptune. I can't believe this. So Plankton's building some type of aircraft carrier in a secret place." Mr. Krabs said while SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy were using cameras taking pictures of the aircraft carriers.

"Mr. Krabs, why would Plankton build an aircraft carrier?" SpongeBob asked.

"He probably wants to take over the world again." Mr. Krabs replied.

Meanwhile, Patrick spotted something no one else saw. It was Plankton standing on a platform that was above and at the center of the aircraft carrier. He was shouting orders at the robots to build the aircraft carrier faster. Patrick, due to his lack of intelligence, started yelling at Plankton, forgetting that the main part of the mission was not to get caught by Plankton.

"Hey Plankton! Guess what. We just discovered your secret plan about the aircraft carrier and we took pictures and videos of it and we are going to show it to everyone in Bikini Bottom!" Patrick yelled.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy yelled this at him for blowing their cover.

Meanwhile, Plankton heard what Patrick yelled and his station turn to them as he spotted the gang of spies. Plankton then grabbed a speaker so he can speak at a loud voice.

"So Krabs, spying on me I see. And I also see that dumb Patrick revealed your cover." Plankton said.

"Now as you see here, I am building this nuclear powered aircraft carrier to use for world domination. Now a plan like this one must be kept closely guarded secret. Now since you already know about it, I have no choice but to destroy all of you. But before I do, I think you should know that I was the one who let the criminals from the Bikini Bottom Jail escape. Also, I have the most evil criminals on my side. Those criminals are Manray, the Dirty Bubble, Dennis, and the Strangler who tried to strangle SpongeBob, as well as an army of robots and criminals." Plankton said all this as Manray, the Dirty Bubble, Dennis, the Strangler, and Dennis.

"Just one more thing. This message goes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and the daughter of King Neptune, Princess Mindy. If you were flying on a few planes yesterday, and a random plane shot you down, that was Dennis who I sent to spy on you and find a way to kill you. He failed as I can since you are alive. Also, if you are asking how I know this, he told how the mission went."

"You will never get away with this Plankton!" Mr. Krabs yelled this at Plankton.

"Oh yes I will Krabs with this simple order. You robots," Plankton pointed at six robots, "destroy them!" Plankton ordered.

With that, the robots pulled a lot of weapons from their hands such as guns and aimed them at SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy.

"Everybody, run back to the UH-1 helicopter to escape!" Mr. Krabs ordered. With that, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mindy, as well as Mr. Krabs started running for escape.

**Author's Note: **

**Well that was a good chapter. Now some of you are probably asking how Sandy and Mindy are helicopter pilots. Well, in a couple of SpongeBob episodes, most notably in the episode, SpongeBob vs. The Big One, Sandy is seen flying a helicopter. As for Mindy, I thought maybe she could also be a pilot that learned how to fly aircraft. Anyway, the UH-1 that appeared in the story is an actual helicopter that was used during the Vietnam War. The UH-1 was used as a utility aircraft, and a gunship. Like said before, if you don't know how the helicopter looks like, I highly recommend to look up its images on Google. Also, the aircraft carrier, Admiral Plankton looks exactly like the real life Russian aircraft carrier, Admiral Kuznetsov. The carrier is nuclear powered and it carries MIG 29s, and Su-33s, but it does not carry Su-27s, Mil Mi-24s or Rafales. All planes aboard the fictional carrier, except the Rafales, which are French, are Russian. Once again, if you don't know how the planes look like, you should look them up on google. Well see you in chapter 6 and I hope you are all enjoying this story. Well see you everybody. **


	6. MiG

**Author's Note **

**All right guys, here is my next chapter. Just a question. Has anybody ever notice that I am only doing updates every Friday? If you answered yes, you are correct. I will only update once every Friday. I know, I am sorry, but at least I will update. By the way, you might know that today is the fourth of July, and in that case, Happy Fourth of July! I hope you all enjoy this day! This chapter is dedicated to the men serving in all branches of the U.S. Army, but specially the U.S. Air Force. **

Chapter 6

MiG

As SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy left Plankton's base through the same place they entered trying to escape Plankton's robots and Plankton himself who were chasing them, they reached the UH-1. Everyone entered the helicopter and reached their same spots. Mindy and Sandy reached the helicopter first and despite the fact that SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward were still getting inside the UH-1, they turned on the engines and the helicopter reached the air one second after they got in. The gang escaped the robots, and the robots could not attack them because they couldn't fly, but that didn't meant that they could fly planes.

"So long suckers!" Patrick yelled at the robots.

"That was close." Mindy said.

"Hey guys, does everybody have the footage of the aircraft carrier?" Sandy asked through a microphone so everyone on the helicopter could hear her. Everyone replied with a yes.

10 minutes in the flight, Mindy noticed six green dots on her radar that were headed to the helicopter.

"Hey Sandy, I got a few dots on my radar. I think their planes." Mindy said.

"There probably just air force jets doing patrols due to what happened yesterday." Sandy replied.

Suddenly, six strong jet engines could be heard. Then the planes flew very low, and very close to the helicopter. Sandy noticed they were military planes, but they were not from the Bikini Bottom Air Force. These planes were MiG 21s that were armed with one gun, and four missiles. Suddenly, without warning, one of the MiG 21 fired a missile at the UH-1. Loud beeps were heard on the cockpit of the helicopter indicating that a missile was heading straight for them.

"Sandy, we got a missile heading for us!" Mindy said.

"No kidding!" Sandy replied.

Without hesitation, Sandy pushed a button releasing chaff and flares to confuse the enemy missile. It worked. The missile instead headed for the chaff and flares and exploded upon impact of chaff and flares. It was clear now. These MiG 21s were probably sent by Plankton to destroy them. The MiG 21s were also piloted by robots. These MiG 21s were built by Plankton's robots as spare planes in case some of the other planes failed to work.

"SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs, get on your guns right now. We are been attack by enemy planes." Sandy ordered. With that, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs started shooting at the MiGs.

"Squidward, as for you, I need you to come to the cockpit of this helicopter and use the radio to call on for help from any fighters of the Bikini Bottom Air Force." Sandy ordered.

"Already on it." Squidward replied as he was already in the cockpit asking for help for any friendly fighters to help them.

"Everybody, aim your guns up. We got MiGs above us and behind us." Mr. Krabs said.

"Already on it Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said while shooting at one of the MiGs.

Meanwhile Patrick, was shooting at a MiG. He saw that some of the bullets from his guns were hitting the MiG 21 but it was not taking it down. Suddenly, a bullet from Patrick's gun hit a sensitive part of the MiG 21 making its left wing turn on fire. However this did not took the plane down.

"Yeah! I scored at the MiG a few hits!" Patrick said proudly.

"How are you doing Squidward? You still got fighter in the area because we could sure use the help!" SpongeBob asked this to Squidward.

"Yes I do SpongeBob. Everybody, good news. I have two Bikini Bottom Air Force F-15s on their way to help us. They will be here in one minute." Squidward replied.

"That's great news." SpongeBob said.

Suddenly, a MiG 21 appeared and started using its gun and shot at the cockpit of the UH-1. Bullets hit the cockpit and the glass was broken. Suddenly, one of the bullets penetrated deep into Sandy's air suit hitting her.

"Sandy! Sandy! SpongeBob come here! They got Sandy! The darn planes got Sandy!" Mindy screamed.

Immediately, SpongeBob left his position and went straight to Sandy. She was alive but wounded. He looked at her and he was saddened.

"Mindy, take us to a hospital. She needs to be attended quickly. They got Sandy real bad. I need to get to my gun position. Squidward, make sure that blood stops gushing from her." SpongeBob said while noticing some of Sandy's blood. Squidward then started attending her.

Suddenly, everyone on the helicopter heard the sounds of two more planes. Then, streams of bullets rained down at one of the MiG 21s destroying its left wing completely. As a result, the MiG 21 went into a spiral on fire as it started plummeting into the ground. The pilot of the MiG 21 ejected and everyone in the helicopter saw that the pilot was one of Plankton's robots sent to destroy them. The bullets that destroyed the MiG 21s were from two F-15 Eagle fighters.

"Wohoo! We got F-15s!" Mr. Krabs cheered.

"Yeah, give them heck boys!" Patrick screamed at the F-15 pilots.

"All right guys, my call sign is Hornet 1. Are all of you okay?" The F-15 pilot asked with a radio static voice.

"Yes we are. But we have an injured pilot, a damaged helicopter, and five MiG 21s trying to take us down." Mindy explained.

"Don't worry about the fighters. We will take care of them. By the way, my call sign is Hornet 2." The other F-15 pilot who sounded younger replied through the radio's static noise.

With that, both F-15s headed for their own targets. Two MiG 21s engaged in combat with the F-15s.

"All right guys, the F-15 took care of a few fighters but we still got a plenty to deal with." Mindy said.

Due to what happened to Sandy, SpongeBob saw a MiG 21 and looked at the fighter plane with an angry face. He then closed his eyes and started screaming while shooting at the plane at a random aim. Bullets hit the MiG 21 and some of them score the cockpit hitting the head of the robot pilot destroying its head. As a result, the MiG 21 lost control and it fell into the ground. As the MiG impacted the ground it, exploded. SpongeBob saw this and he was proud of his first air kill.

"Yeah baby! I took out the plane!" SpongeBob yelled to his success.

"No time for celebrating boy!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Why not Mr. Krabs? I am pretty sure the F-15s are taking care of the fighters." SpongeBob said this while shooting his gun at MiGs.

"Boy, I don't think the F-15s are having much success either." Mr. Krabs replied.

Meanwhile, F-15 pilot Hornet 1 engaged a MiG 21. The MiG 21 pilot was good. Very good. As Hornet 1 was on the tail of the MiG 21, he locked a missile at the plane, but the MiG pilot suddenly pulled his nose up, and hit its air brakes. Immediately, the MiG 21 went slower than the F-15 and got on the tail of the F-15. Then the MiG 21 pilot locked and shot a missile on him. As a result, Hornet 1 deployed chaff and flares confusing the missile and leaving its target. Hornet 1 needed to get off the MiG of his tail. He called on his wingman, Hornet 2 which was busy with another MiG so he couldn't help Hornet 1 at the moment. Then Hornet 1 got an idea of how to get the MiG of its tail.

Hornet 1 set his engine at full power releasing the engine's afterburner. He then made the F-15 climb up at a 90* angle. His MiG opponent did the same. As the F-15 and MiG 21 reached altitude, both planes started losing airspeed. If one of the planes lost too much airspeed, the plane will stall, fall to the ground, however they will regain speed to fly, and become easy prey. Hornet 1 saw what he wanted to see. His enemy stalled, and started falling. He then stop climbing, and his F-15 got on the tail of a MiG 21. As both planes now started flying horizontally, Hornet 1 shot a missile from his F-15. The missile hit the MiG 21 destroying it completely.

Suddenly, a missile warning glared at Hornet 1's cockpit. It was already coming fast and it was too late to deploy chaff and flares. As a result, the missile hit the F-15 destroying its right wing completely. As a result, the F-15 started falling, and Hornet 1 ejected from his falling plane. Due to the fact Hornet 2 just saw that the MiG he was fighting took down his air commander, he used the gun of his F-15 and fired at the MiG 21. Bullets hit the MiG 21 in the engine. The bullets hitting the engine caused the engine to explode destroying the MiG 21. Hornet 2 was proud of his kill. In total after the fight, the F-15s took out three MiGs with one loss.

Meanwhile at the UH-1, Patrick was shooting at the MiG 21 that he damaged earlier. After a few more bullets, Patrick took out the MiG 21.

"Yay for me! I took out the plane!" Patrick said this while congratulating himself.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs took out another MiG 21 by shooting at its tail completely destroying it. Without its tail, the MiG 21 couldn't fly. As a result, the MiG 21 started falling into the ground with its robot pilot ejecting.

"The air force better give me some money for taking out an enemy plane." Mr. Krabs said.

Finally, all MiGs were taken down. The F-15 then joined flight with the UH-1 as an escort.

"This is Hornet 2. My commander, Hornet 1 was shot down by one of those planes, but I can see that all of them were shot down. I will now escort you all the way to your destination." Hornet 2 said.

"Thank you Hornet 2. We hope to fly again with you sometime." Mindy said.

After that, there was silence. Ten minutes later, the UH-1 reached the hospital. Sandy was quickly taking to the emergency room to be attended. SpongeBob wanted to be with Sandy all the time but a Dr. from the hospital said he couldn't come in to the operation room for safety reasons.

"Sir! I need to know if she is going to be all right!" SpongeBob yelled at the doctor with anger.

"Sir, we will tell you her condition one we attend her! So I suggest for you to wait in the waiting room, and then we will tell you her condition!" The doctor said to SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob, just give it a rest and we will in the waiting room. The doctor will tell us Sandy's condition later." Squidward said.

"All right." SpongeBob said in a saddened voice. With that, the doctor, and a few nurses, went to attend Sandy. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mindy went to the waiting room to wait for Sandy's news.

After an hour of waiting, the doctor finally told the news to the SpongeBob gang.

"Doctor, is she okay?" SpongeBob asked in his sad tone.

"Fortunately for all of you, she is. However, she is severely injured, but she will be fine for visits tomorrow. She is asleep right now. Also, consider your self lucky because we found a bullet in her body that shot her. We called some weaponry experts, and they said that the bullet came from a MiG 21, a fighter plane. But like I said, she will be fine. Now, I would recommend to go to your homes and get some rest. And be careful, Bikini Bottom is a battlefield right now. I had seen the news today, and apparently most military bases have been taken out by robots." The doctor said all this.

With that, the gang was relived and went back to the helicopter to fly home. With the engine turned on, the UH-1 started flying.

"All right then, so I guess we will fly home." Mindy said.

"Just a reminder to everybody, we will be at the Krusty Krab tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. to see our discoveries of Plankton." Mr. Krabs said.

Then, Mindy reached her castle and landed the UH-1 at a landing platform located outside of it.

"Mindy, why are we landing in Neptune's Castle?" Patrick asked.

"Because we are all staying here tonight sweetie."

Patrick blushed due to the fact that his crush called him sweetie.

"Here, let me explain. As you can see, Bikini Bottom is a warzone right now, and might be dangerous for you guys to stay at your own homes. So for all safety, you guys will be staying at my castle until all of this is all over. Tomorrow, you can all get your belongings and bring them to the castle. The castle is heavily defended so an attack here is very unlikely." Mindy explained.

After the explanation, everyone left the damaged UH-1. Everyone stepped into the castle. The castle was glorious with a color blue on the inside, and golden chandeliers hanging up on the ceiling. Mindy then led everybody to the guest rooms.

"SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward, you will be sleeping on this room. As for you Patrick, you can sleep in my room." Mindy said.

Patrick then blushed and got exited due to the fact that he could sleep on Mindy's room.

SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward then stepped into the room which was grand. The walls had a green color. There was a large king sized bed with red sheets and gold pillows. The floor was painted gold, and there were also golden chandeliers hanging from the roof. Paintings of Neptune and his family were all around the room. Despite the fact that the room was grand, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward first changed from their black spy suits to their regular clothes that they picked up from the UH-1, and later went to bed and slept due to their exhaustion of the day. Meanwhile, Mindy and Patrick said goodnight to SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward, and later went to their own room on the castle. SpongeBob first thought and hoped that Sandy would be okay. He later turned off the lights, and went to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note **

**Not a bad chapter right? Please review and tell me what you think. Happy Fourth of July Everybody!**


	7. Plans With Carriers

**Author's Note **

**I just finished this chapter, but I thought I could posted earlier today. By the way, I would like to say that none of the SpongeBob characters belong to me. Well, enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Plans With Carriers

SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward woke up at 6:00 A.M. at first not knowing where they were. Then, memory rushed to their heads about what happened the other night. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Mindy went into a mission to spy on Plankton using a Bikini Bottom Air Force UH-1. They discovered that Plankton was building an aircraft carrier that he will use for world domination. They also remembered that on the way back, the UH-1 was attacked by six MiG 21s flown by Plankton's robots sent to destroy them. But what they remembered very vividly, especially SpongeBob, were the injuries of Sandy and the blood in the helicopters cockpit spilled with some of Sandy's blood.

After remembering all this, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs started getting ready because they remembered that Mr. Krabs told them they were going to a meeting to the Krusty Krab at 8:00 P.M. After getting ready, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward left the grand guestroom of Mindy's castle. They then started heading to Mindy's room were Patrick was. Well, that's if they could find it. After walking for 5 minutes, the gang started to realize that they were probably loss in the castle.

"Mr. Krabs, do you think that we are lost in this castle?" SpongeBob asked.

"Actually, I think we are. I don't even know where I am." Mr. Krabs replied.

"Mr. Krabs, I think it would be a good idea I f we could ask somebody from this castle to tell us where we are and tell us the way to Mindy's room." Squidward suggested this.

As they continued walking through the castle, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward spotted King Neptune doing a morning stroll through the castle. His son, Triton appeared to be walking next to his father. The three suddenly started running to them.

"King Neptune! King Neptune! Over here!" SpongeBob yelled to King Neptune.

King Neptune and his son then noticed SpongeBob yelling at them. King Neptune was happy to see SpongeBob considering the fact that he has saved Bikini Bottom a few times.

"Oh hello SpongeBob. It's so nice to see you after all this time." King Neptune said.

"So SpongeBob, looks like your back here." Triton said.

"How have you been doing SpongeBob?" King Neptune asked.

"I've been doing great your highness." SpongeBob said.

"That's great SpongeBob. I see you brought Mr. Krabs and Squidward with you." King Neptune replied.

"King Neptune, we are just wondering, do you happen know where Mindy's room is? We have been looking for her." SpongeBob said.

"Wow bro, what do you want my sister for?" Triton asked trying to be a protective brother.

"Well you see, Mindy has agreed to come to a meeting with us today. Also, Patrick slept with her today, so we are also searching for Patrick." SpongeBob explained.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean Patrick is sleeping with Mindy at her room?" Triton asked getting a little irritated.

SpongeBob gave a long explanation of everything that has happened from him admitting his love to Sandy, to how gang arrived to the castle and Mindy offered them to sleep there. It took 15 minutes for SpongeBob to explain all this.

"All right then. Then it's okay for Patrick to sleep with Mindy at the same room. After all, Patrick and Mindy are a couple." King Neptune said.

"Very well then. I will show you the location of Mindy's room." King Neptune said as he started walking with his son showing SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward Mindy's room. After 11 minutes of walking in the giant castle, they finally reached the door of Mindy's door which was white with a golden door knob.

"All right. Here's Mindy's room. Good luck." King Neptune said while him and his son walked away going to their normal schedules.

SpongeBob knocked on the door. He heart a faint female voice saying 'I'm coming'. After a few seconds, Mindy opened the door.

"Good morning SpongeBob." Mindy said.

"God morning to you too Mindy. Hey Mindy, have you seen Patrick?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes. He's still asleep though. I got to say, he's a heavy sleeper." Mindy said.

"Your highness, you do realize we have a meeting at the Krusty Krab this morning at 8:00 A.M. As a matter of fact, the meeting starts in 45 minutes." Mr. Krabs stated.

"Oh dear heavens! I forgot. Don't worry. We will get there in time. With the UH-1, we can get there at least in 20 minutes. Just wait on the helicopter and I will be there in 10 minutes." Mindy stated.

After 4 minutes of walking, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward reached the helicopter. SpongeBob decided to stay on the same position he had. So did Mr. Krabs and Squidward. The three of them noticed the UH-1 was still damaged from the attack of MiGs the other night. The UH-1 was riddled with bullets on the outside. The engine was heavily damaged. But the cockpit was the worst part. The windows of the cockpit were shattered. But worst of all, some of the flight instruments were still covered from dried up blood.

12 minutes later, Mindy and Patrick arrived wearing their usual clothes. Patrick decided to be the pilot of the UH-1 since Sandy wasn't around to fly the helicopter. Mindy meanwhile was the co-pilot of the helicopter. As soon as the engine was ignited, the helicopter started flying. After a minute, the helicopter was at 700 feet, and it was flying at maximum speed which is 147 miles per hour. The ride to the Krusty Krab was a quit one. Nobody said anything since they were still shocked about their discoveries on Plankton, and also to what happened to Sandy.

After 15 minutes of flight, a noise caught everyone's attention. The noise was like a banging noise which was coming from the helicopter's engine.

"Hey guys. Does anybody hear that noise?" Squidward asked a little frightened.

"It's just the engine Mr. Squidward! Now quit been a baby." Mr. Krabs said.

Suddenly, without warning, a small explosion occurred on top of the helicopter. This explosion was caused by the engine due to the fact that the engine was damaged, and it was being pushed to the limit by going at maximum speed. Due to the explosion, the helicopter lost control and started falling in a spiral.

"Abandon ship!" Patrick yelled.

With out hesitation, everyone put on parachutes at the last minute and jumped of the falling UH-1. A second later, the gang opened their parachutes. They all saw the UH-1 on fire and now spinning upside down and up while falling. Then the gang saw the UH-1 exploding as it impacted the ground. A thud could be heard due to this. That was the end of the UH-1 that supported the gang on the mission the other night.

SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mindy were all in parachutes. They were falling at a small speed rate. Everyone checked for each other to see if they were fine. Fortunately, everybody was fine.

After several minutes been on the air, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mindy made a landing. Lucky for the gang, they landed right in the front of the Krusty Krab. Once landed, the gang stood up and took off their parachutes. SpongeBob looked at the Krusty Krab and then noticed that Sandy's F-89 was still on the road The F-89 has been left untouched for the past two days.

"Have anybody of you guys noticed that Sandy's F-89 has been left untouched?" SpongeBob asked.

Nobody answered the question. Mr. Krabs took out the keys of the Krusty Krab from his pockets and opened the front door of the Krusty Krab. He led SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mindy in first. Once everyone entered, Mr. Krabs entered the Krusty Krab last. Despite the fact that the group of five were inside the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs still had the restaurant closed. He had it closed since the past two days due to what has been going on.

As everybody entered the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs showed everybody to a round table in which everybody sat in. Mr. Krabs then took out a TV from the Krusty Krab's storage room and connected a few wires to the cameras, used the other night to spy on Plankton, and then connected them to the TV. From there, the gang could see their footage to the TV. The TV was turned on by Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs then sat down on the table in which everybody was sitting. Everyone watched the footage of Plankton walking down the road to his secret base.

"Boring!" Mr. Krabs yelled out in the background as everybody was watching the footage. Mr. Krabs then walked up to the cameras and fast forward the footage all the way to the footage of the carrier.

"Hey!" Everybody yelled at Mr. Krabs.

"Calm down. I am just fast forwarding to the good stuff when we find Plankton's carrier." Mr. Krabs explained.

"Oh." Everybody said.

As the images of the carrier appeared, Mr. Krabs paused the footage.

"All right. What are we seen here?" Mr. Krabs ask.

Patrick raised his hand first.

"A TV." Patrick answered.

Mr. Krabs then hit his face.

"Yes Patrick. It is a TV that we are seen, but what are we seen on the TV?" Mr. Krabs ask.

Patrick raised his hand again.

"Footage." Patrick answered. Mr. Krabs then started to get irritated.

"Yes Patrick, but what are we seen in the footage!?" Mr. Krabs asked irritated.

"Uh, I don't know." Patrick said.

"Oh for crying out loud. We are watching an aircraft carrier under construction!" Squidward yelled.

"Correct Mr. Squidward. But what is so important about this carrier you might ask. Simple. An aircraft carrier is a powerful warship that carries warplanes. Aircraft carriers are really powerful. They are actually the world's most powerful war machines. It will only take one carrier to wipe out Bikini Bottom, and do more damage beyond that. As seen in the footage, Plankton is building an aircraft carrier, and when finished, he will use it for world domination. It is already too late to destroy the carrier, but I have knowledge on aircraft carriers. When I was on the Navy, I served on destroyers. These destroyers were to escort aircraft carriers. I remembered how my captains were prepared to destroy enemy ships that were harm to the carriers. However, a carrier needs no escort. It can defend itself. Let me just tell you, the world's most powerful battleship can't even sink an aircraft carrier." Mr. Krabs explained.

Then SpongeBob raised his hand.

"Yes SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"If a battleship can't sink an aircraft carrier, than what will?" SpongeBob asked.

"Good question SpongeBob. The only thing that can sink an aircraft carrier is another aircraft carrier. It has been that way since the 1940s."

"Are you planning to do anything about this situation?" Mindy asked.

"Yes I am. I have devised a plan in my mind in your castle before going to sleep. I am going to build an aircraft carrier of my own to counterattack Plankton's carrier."

"How are you going to do that? As a matter of fact, do you even have the resources to build an aircraft carrier?" Mindy asked again.

"Your highness, nuclear carriers can rage up to prices of $4 billion. I am building a conventional carrier which is worth $2 billion. But with weapons and planes, we are seen prices of $3 billion. That means the carrier I am planning to build will be bigger and have more planes, but it will be less advanced and versatile than Plankton's carrier. Also, it will be easy to track on radar due to its size. But I have the money to build one. Since I founded this restaurant, I have at least $3.1 billion, but I need some of that money for other needs. I have the money to buy everything this carrier needs. Like Plankton, I will be using an entire army of robots to build my carrier in a matter of days." Mr. Krabs explained.

"And from where exactly are you going to get robots from?" Squidward asked.

"That's simple. SpongeBob, I happened to know that your girlfriend Sandy happens to own over 2000 robots. Having knowing her, I am pretty sure Sandy will let us use her robots to build an aircraft carrier. Besides, she is very smart to understand the situation." Mr. Krabs said.

"Yes Mr. Krabs. I am pretty sure Sandy will understand but can you please not say that Sandy is my girlfriend out loud?" SpongeBob asked while blushing.

"Sure thing boy." Mr. Krabs said.

"All right Mr. Krabs. So I see you got a solution to everything but where exactly are you building this aircraft carrier? Also, who are going to fly the planes on the ship?" Squidward asked.

"Simple. I am building the carrier in an old navy shipyard near Goo Lagoon. Also, the fighter pilots, including Sandy, are you guys. There will also be others." Mr. Krabs answered.

"What!" everyone explained while shock.

"Yes. But some of you might be navigators than pilots. Anyway, I think the Navy will make a contributions by sending their own fighter pilots. One more thing though. I will gather some of the most notable heroes of Bikini Bottom to become fighter pilots. Two heroes who have helped me as well other people in Bikini Bottom will also be involved on this. These two heroes will be great help with their crime fighting experience. These two heroes are Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy. I will convince them tomorrow to help us. I will also explain to Sandy tomorrow the situation. We will gather everybody tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

"Well in this case, dismiss!"  
With that, Mr. Krabs went to his house to gather his things as everyone else stepped outside.

"Where are you going Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked.

"To my house. If I am going to stay in Neptune's castle for a few weeks, my belongings are coming with me." Mr. Krabs answered.

Then everybody else decided to get their own belongings. Knowing it won't be easy to carry all belongings and having no transport to Neptune's castle, Mindy pulled out a phone to call some people. She dialed a number. Everybody including Mr. Krabs gathered around her.

"Who are you dialing Mindy?" Patrick asked.

"I am calling the Bikini Bottom Air Force to see if they can send a C-130 Hercules cargo plane to carry all our things and take us to my father's castle. Since I am the daughter of the king of the sea, I am pretty sure the air force will send us the plane." Mindy answered.

With that, Mindy called the air force. After a few minutes of talking, Mindy acquired a C-130 to pick them up. After that, she hung up.

"Everybody, get your things quick and gather yourself in front of SpongeBob's house. The C-130 will arrive in 30 minutes and it will land in front of the houses of SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick."

With that, everybody went to their houses real quick to gather their belongings as fast as they could knowing a C-130 will arrive in station.

**Author's Note **

**Well that's another chapter finished. Please tell me what you think in a review. See you in chapter 8!**


	8. Crash Landing

Author's Note

All right guys, here's another chapter of my story. First of all, let me thank everybody who has reviewed and followed this story. Thank you! Really. I get motivated to write by reviews. By the way, let me just tell you that this might be my last chapter for a little while. I am going to continue updating, is just that I am going to San Francisco, California, for vacation, so who knows when I will update? Anyway, I will update as fast as I can. Once again, thank for the reviews. Well enjoy the story.

Chapter 8

Crash Landing

SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mindy had all their belongings collected. Once all their belongings were collected, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mindy, along with Pearl and Gary were gathered in front of SpongeBob's house waiting for the C-130 to arrive soon.

"Dad, why did all of a sudden did we have to leave our house, gather our belongings, and then reunite in front of SpongeBob's house?" Pearl asked Mr. Krabs in a confused mood.

"You see Pearl, you and me, along with SpongeBob, his pet, Patrick, and Squidward have been offered by Princess Mindy, who is right here with us, to stay at Neptune' castle for a few weeks." Mr. Krabs answered.

"Yay! We get to stay at a fancy castle with fancy things like clothes! I can't wait to tell all my friends about it!" Pearl replied with a cheery mood.

"Hey guys! Check out a plane is landing. I bet the pilot is very dumb. He doesn't even know that he is landing the plane on a road, instead of an airport." Patrick said while pointing at a C-130 that was making a landing near SpongeBob's house.

"Patrick, do you even remember that a cargo plane is supposed to land hear and pick us up?" Squidward asked.

"A plane was supposed to land here?" Patrick asked not remembering the C-130 that was supposed to pick them up.

"Patrick, how stupid are you?" Squidward asked getting a little irritated.

"Uh, I don't know. It varies." Patrick answered.

"Everyone get ready, the C-130 is about to make a landing!" Mindy said while pointing at the plane.

Everyone started getting ready for the C-130 that was making a landing. Everyone noticed that C-130 was been accompanied by two fighters that were side by side. One fighter was on the left side of the C-130, and the other fighter was on the right side. The fighters were none other than Bikini Bottom Air Force F-22 Raptors; the most advance fighter of the Air Force. The F-22s were to escort the C-130 in case any enemy fighters or robots wanted to take it down.

The C-130 made a rough landing on the road of Conch Street. Due to the space the C-130 took from the small road, the F-22s had to land outside the road and on the ground. Despite this, the F-22s still stayed side by side.

"Everyone get back." Mindy called out aware of the danger of been close to the C-130.

The C-130 slowed down at a speed of 10 miles per hour by the time it was a few feet by the side of SpongeBob's house. Everyone looked at the C-130. Despite that it was going at a speed of 10 miles per hour, the four piston engines of the aircraft still spin and roared with life. The C-130 was still moving. Due to the length of the C-130's wings, the left wing along with its engines hit the roof SpongeBob's house chopping off the leafs of the roof and destroying the roof exposing SpongeBob's room and other features of the house located in the second floor.

As Squidward saw the C-130 damaged SpongeBob's house, he burst into laughter getting the attention of everyone.

"Ha ha ha! Hey SpongeBob, I never knew your pineapple was so easy to destroy!" Squidward said this while laughing real hard.

Squidward's laughter than stopped as he saw that as the C-130 continued to slow down, the left wing of the huge gray aircraft hit his own house and completely knocking out the roof and second floor of his house. After that, the C-130 went to a complete stop.

"My beautiful home destroyed by a giant piece of flying machinery. Why did it have to be destroyed like this?" Squidward said as he bent on his knees, covered his face with his two tentacles, and then started to cry.

SpongeBob then walked up to Squidward to comfort him.

"Hey Squidward look on the bright side. At least you manage to save your art from your house." said SpongeBob.

"I guess your right SpongeBob." Said Squidward while sniffing and standing up.

The C-130 went to a complete stop by Patrick's house which was not damaged by the C-130. As for the F-22s, the fighters parked in front of the C-130 at the same angle the C-130 was. Two fish jumped out of the left side of the C-130. One was blue and the other one green. They were not the pilots of the plane. They were actually the loaders. The men both wore helmets with visors that only covered their eyes. They were also wearing gray flight suits. The men then walked up to the gang.

"Everybody, we need all of you to load your belongings to this C-130 as quick as you can. Once you that, we are going to fly, and land on a field next to Neptune's castle. Now I know what you people are thinking. 'Why is the plane going to land on a field that has no runway?' Well believe it or not, the C-130 was design to land on places with no runway. Is everybody clear on that?" the blue fish asked.

Everyone said yes. With that, the green fish pulled out a radio to call the pilots of the plane.

"Lower ramp." He said.

On the back of the C-130, a ramp began to lower. Once the ramp completely lowered, everyone grabbed their things and put them inside the C-130. It took around 30 minutes for everyone to load their things. Once everything was loaded, everyone got inside the C-130. Despite that the plane was primarily design for carrying cargo, there were at least 10 passenger seats in case the military cargo plane had to ferry important VIP members to significant locations.

SpongeBob and Patrick took the front seats of the C-130. SpongeBob was on the left side, and Patrick was on the right side. Behind both friends was another row of two seats which were occupied by Pearl Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs was on the right side and Pearl was on the left side. Behind Pearl and Mr. Krabs was Squidward, Mindy, and Gary. Squidward was sitting on the left side, and Mindy was sitting on the right side. She was also carrying Gary on her lap. Once everybody was sat down, the pilot and co-pilot of the cargo plane looked back at the cargo bay, and then set the throttles at full power. Due to the weight, the huge plane struggle a bit for takeoff, but eventually managed to reach the air. SpongeBob, among the rest of the gang couldn't imagine how something as big as a C-130 could even fly. But of course this shouldn't be a surprise. Compared to the world's largest plane, the Antonov An 225, the C-130 was nothing but a baby blue whale, while the An 225 was a full grown blue whale.

The ride on the C-130 was quiet and smooth. For SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy, another ride on a plane could be deadly, considering the fact that they suffer a near death-experience twice; one on the F-89s, and most recently, the battle with the 6 white MiG 21s aboard the UH-1. The ride was also deadly to the gang because now, Plankton and his army of criminals and robots had taken over Bikini Bottom, and enemy fighters built by Plankton's robots were on routine patrols taking out any Bikini Bottom Air Force aircraft that was spotted. Fortunately, two F-22s were flying alongside the cargo aircraft.

The ride on the C-130 was strange for SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy. The C-130 lacked the excitement the F-89 ad UH-1 offered. It also felt strange, and unsafe that for the first time in this type of situation, the gang was flying on an aircraft that had absolutely no weapons. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy just wanted the ride to end as quickly as possible.

"SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah buddy?" SpongeBob replied.

"I'm getting nervous. Can you ask the pilot how much time do we have to wait until we reach the castle?"

"Sure buddy."

SpongeBob unhooked his seat belt and stood off his seat. He then started walking to the canopy where he looked at the pilot. The pilot of the plane was wearing a gray flight suit and a white helmet, with dark shades. The copilot wore the same thing.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me how much time do we have left until we get to our destination?" SpongeBob asked with his kind voice. The pilot then looked at him.

"Kid what are you doing? Get back to the seat immediately. Don't you know walking on a plane while in flight is dangerous? Get back to your seat now!" This was all the pilot could say at the moment.

"All right all right! Sheesh." SpongeBob replied. Right before SpongeBob could go to his seat, a beep was heard on the C-130's computer. With that beep, SpongeBob immediately ran to his seat.

"What they tell you SpongeBob?" Patrick asked.

"To go back to my seat." SpongeBob said while he was strapping his seat belt on.

In the cockpit, chaos was happening that could be heard by everybody in the cargo bay.

"Dear Neptune, we a missile locked on! How the heck do we even have a missile locked on in the first place?" asked the now frustrated pilot.

"It's probably the robots. I heard they capture some ground-to-air missile sites. I bet that robots are locking us on." replied the copilot. Suddenly, radio messages were exchange between the pilots of the F-22s. They were saying the same thing: they got missiles locked on them. Suddenly, without warning, the slow and steady beep on the computer turned into a beep-beep-beep. That meant a missile was heading straight for the C-130. Without hesitation, the C-130 deployed chaff and flares. The heading missile now in sight went straight for the chaff and flares an exploded upon impact without damaging the C-130. The pilots aboard the F-22s however were not so lucky. Due to been startled by the missiles and wondering how they could even get a lock on due to the fact that the F-22s were stealth fighters, meaning they can't be detected by radar, the missiles hit the F-22s destroying both fighters and turning them into fire balls killing the pilots instantly.

Debris from the F-22s hit the body of the C-130, but did not damage it. Suddenly, jet engines could be heard in the cockpit.

"Dear Neptune. I got MiGs on sight. They are locking us up!" said the pilot.

"Radar says their MiG 23s. There four of them, and their making a head on attack!" Replied the co-pilot.

Suddenly, computer warnings went on indicating missiles were heading for them. Again, the C-130 deployed chaff and flares, and again the missiles headed for the flares and exploded upon impact. The MiG 23s were now in range for gun fire. Once they were in range, the MiG 23s fired their guns into the cargo plane's cockpit. Bullets hit the pilots and were killed instantly. As a result, the C-130 started descending losing altitude. Satisfied, the robots that were built by Plankton who were flying the MiGs flew away from the scene.

Meanwhile on the C-130, Squidward saw that the pilots of the plane were killed as he heard a scream of death once the pilots were hit by bullets. Knowing that SpongeBob and Patrick who were the most experience on flying aircraft, Squidward kept yelling at them to get to the cockpit and fly the C-130.

"Listen to me SpongeBob! You need to fly this plane or else we are all going to die!" Squidward ordered.

"But Squidward, the pilot of the plane told me to stay at my seat until the flight is over." Replied SpongeBob.

"I don't care what the pilot said SpongeBob! Go fly this plane now!"

With that, SpongeBob along with Patrick ran to the cockpit of the big plane. The reason Patrick also ran with SpongeBob is because Patrick knew that there is no way SpongeBob could fly such a big plane all by himself. Once they reached the cockpit, SpongeBob and Patrick pulled the controls up as hard as they could. By the time SpongeBob and Patrick were at the controls, the C-130 was flying really. It was flying so low that the plane almost touched the tall buildings of Bikini Bottom. Then, a radio station with a tall antenna was in the way of the big plane. SpongeBob and Patrick tried to turn the C-130 to the right before smashing the antenna with their left wing. SpongeBob and Patrick managed to turn the plane, but the C-130 was slow to respond. Then in one second, creaking metal was heard along with an explosion. Patrick then looked at the plane's computer which was beeping, and showing a diagram of the C-130 indicating that engine number 1 that is located in the left wing has creaked metal, lost its propeller, and the engine itself was on fire. After that, the C-130 continued to head to Neptune's castle.

"SpongeBob! This computer on this plane is beeping and I don't know what it means!" screamed Patrick to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob then looked at the computer. Pretty much he saw that the computer indicated a destroyed engine. We must have hit that huge antenna, SpongeBob told himself. SpongeBob then turned off the computer.

"Don't worry Patrick. It was just a damaged engine." SpongeBob told Patrick.

"Oh thank goodness! "Replied a relief Patrick.

SpongeBob then noticed a slower steady beeping on another computer. He looked at the computer and noticed that huge amounts of fuel were leaking from the plane.

"SpongeBob there is that beeping again."

"Don't worry Patrick. It's just a warning that we're losing fuel." SpongeBob said cheerfully. SpongeBob then panicked.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE LOOSING FUEL! MAYDAY!" SpongeBob screamed over reacting. Patrick then slapped SpongeBob.

"Calm down Squarepants! We are going to make it to Mindy's castle. Mark my words!"

"You're right Patrick. We will make it. But I should tell everyone the situation."

Patrick nodded with agreement. SpongeBob then found a microphone that was connected to an intercom aboard the C-130. SpongeBob grabbed the microphone and began talking in it.

"All right guys, I got good news and bad news. Good news is that we might reach Mindy's castle in 30 minutes or at least according to the GPS this plane has. Bad news is that I am not sure if we might reach the castle without hurting ourselves. You see, the situation is that we got a destroyed engine and we're losing fuel. A LOT of fuel. I think we might have to make a crash landing near Neptune's castle. Now don't worry, I will be able to land this thing which is 22 times harder to drive than a boatmobile, which I am horrible at driving one, and don't have that much experience in planes." SpongeBob explained. But of course this worried everyone, especially Squidward. For once, Squidward and the rest of the gang would have to rely on dumb Patrick to land a plane, and of course he would be more relied. Patrick actually knows how to drive a boatmobile, and has some experience flying big planes.

After 25 minutes in flight, all three engines of the C-130 were beginning to sputter due to lack of fuel. SpongeBob noticed this, and tried to restart them, but fail to do so. The C-130 was out of fuel. Fortunately, SpongeBob got a view of Neptune's castle and he was three minutes ahead of schedule arrival. Unfortunately, SpongeBob had to make a crash landing.

"All right everybody. Don't panic, but we'll have to do a crash landing. Don't worry everything is going to be just fine." Explained SpongeBob over the intercom.

SpongeBob and Patrick pulled the landing gear down. The gear pulled from the plane successfully. By that time, the C-130 was nearly touching the ground. As the C-130 was about to land, there were two errors. First, the plane was going at a speed of 207 miles per hour; too fast to land. Second, plane was pointing up at a too steep angle while descending. Suddenly, in a flash of a second, the C-130's landing gear impacted the ground with huge pressure. The pressure ripped of the landing gear and the C-130 was moving in the ground at a fast rate without the gear. Creaking metal could be hear. Then unexpectedly, the right side of the C-130 started tilting. The C-130 tilt so far that its right wing too was kissing the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick tried to stop the tilting but to no avail. All they could do was wait for the C-130 to go at a complete stop. After five horrible minutes, the C-130 went to a complete stop just 300 feet away from Neptune's castle. Guards at the castle's keeps and front door entrances saw the crashing plane and immediately went to help the survivors.

Meanwhile on the C-130…

"Well that was easier than driving a boatmobile." Said SpongeBob.

"I'll say. I haven't had this much excitement since Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy signed all of my Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy comic books!" replied Patrick.

On the cargo compartment, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mindy, Pearl, Gary, and the two loaders of the C-130 stood up and inspected each other for injuries. By miracle, no one was injured, well except for a few bruises. As Mr. Krabs stood up, he immediately ran to his safe full of money which was packed aboard the C-130.

"DON'T WORRY MONEY! DADDY IS HERE!" yelled Mr. Krabs while running to his money.

"Great. We barely survived a plane crash a minute ago, and the first thing Mr. Krabs thinks off is money!?" asked Squidward to no one in particular.

Then bangs on the front left door of the C-130 got everyone's attention. After a few bangs, the doors were finally taking down. The doors were taking down by guards from Neptune's castle. They used spears to take down the door.

"Princess Mindy, are you all right?" asked a worried guard.

"Yeah I am fine. Nut we need help. We need everybody of this plane, along with all the material this plane has." Said Mindy.

"Yes your majesty." Replied another guard.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, Patrick punched the windows of the cockpit so he can get out.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" asked a confused SpongeBob.

"I am getting out of here. That's what I'm doing." Answered Patrick. Patrick then jumped off the plane through the nose. In a matter of seconds, Patrick was on the ground. SpongeBob then did the same thing.

An hour later, everyone was off the plane, along with the loaders and everyone's belongings. The loaders left the scene and walked to the nearest Air Force Base which three miles away. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mindy, Pearl, and even Gary were carrying all their materials to different guest rooms in Neptune's castle. SpongeBob and Gary got a room to themselves. Squidward and Mr. Krabs also had a room for themselves. Meanwhile, Mindy got a room with Patrick, which was her own room. As for Pearl, she got her own room, in which in a few hours turned it into an entire replica of her room. Mr. Krabs and Squidward's room was the same room SpongeBob, and they slept in last night. It was amazing that this all happened in a day. In just one day, the gang survived two crash landings.

SpongeBob and Gary's room in a way resembled SpongeBob's living. As a matter of fact, the room actually resembled SpongeBob's living room. The only differences was that there was a few posters SpongeBob has in his own room in his pineapple room. There room also had his bed. Other things that could not fit in his room like kitchen materials or other things, were put on a special storage room in the castle. This storage room also contained some of Patrick's Mr. Krab's, and Squidward's things.

The rest of the day was spent organizing the rooms. After organizing the rooms, it was night. Everyone was so tired that they didn't said goodnight to each other. They just went to sleep. Despite that all the rooms were organized, there was still one more room to organize. That room was the room of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy who were yet to be picked up by SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Mindy.

**Author's Note**

**I am really sorry for the length of the chapter but other than that, it wasn't that bad right? If it was, I apologize. It's just that this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, some of you might know about the C-130 seen in this story. When some of you hear C-130, you think AC-130. Well, there are actually different versions of the C-130. The versions include the AC-130 (gunship), C-130 (cargo plane), DC-130 (drone carrier plane), EC-130 (electronic jammer plane), HC-130 (search and rescue plane), KC-130 (in-flight refueling plane), LC-130 (cargo plane design to take off on snow), MC-130 (multi-purpose cargo plane), and WC-130 (weather reconnaissance plane). Keep in mind that all of these planes look exactly like the C-130 only with different designations with different roles. Anyway, there was also a brief appearance of MiG 23s in this story. The MiG 23s are Russian fighters. I recommend to look up the planes. Another thing, some of you might be asking how were the F-22s shot down by missiles if there stealth fighters? It's simple. There are actually some missiles that can shoot down stealth fighters. For example, in 1997, an F-117 Nighthawk was shot down by a missile in which I believe originated fro Iraq. By the way, the Plankton's robots are the same robots that appear in the SpongeBob video game, Battle of Bikini Bottom. Just one more thing. Some of you might be asking, how are SpongeBob and Patrick even plane pilots? Well it's simple. In the SpongeBob episode, Sand castles in the sand, SpongeBob is seen flying a fighter that heavily resembles the F-16. As for Patrick, he briefly flies a two engine plane in the episode, Have you seen this snail? Anyway, sorry for the long author's note. Thanks for reading the chapter and I will see you all of you in chapter 9. **


	9. The Gatherings

Author's Note

Sorry for the long update but I have been a little busy with my vacation. First let me begin by saying that this chapter is inspired by the conflict that is currently going on with Isreal and Gaza. It's been a horrible war and in my oppinion, it should end right now. As a matter of fact, did you know that just a few weeks ago, Isreal and Gaza agreed for a ceasefire that will last for 72 hours, and Gaza broke the ceasefire 90 minutes after the ceasefire started? And then there was another ceasefire a few weeks ago that will last 72 hours, and Israel broke it in 3 hours later. Horrible war. Anyway, here's another chapter of my story.

Chapter 9

The Gatherings

Neptune's Castle

SpongeBob was woken up by his loud alarm cloud in the morning. SpongeBob got off from his bed and shut down his alarm clock. He then looked around, and SpongeBob thought he fell asleep in he's house's living room. Then with a rush, SpongeBob remembered that he was in one of the guest rooms in King Neptune's castle. He remembered the events of yesterday. SpongeBob was amazed that right now, he felt that nothing has happened, considering the fact that he survived two crash landings, and Bikini Bottom was a giant battlefield. As if nothing was going on. SpongeBob then snapped back to reality and put on a fresh clean pair of the usual clothes he always wore. SpongeBob served snail food Gary and then went to have his own breakfast of cereal. After breakfast, SpongeBob heard his shellphone ringing. The shellphone was brought from home. SpongeBob answered it after the third ring.

"Hello, temporary Squarepants residence." Answered SpongeBob.

"Hello Sir. I am looking for SpongeBob Squarepants." Said a voice that sounded like the doctor of Bikini Bottom.

"Speaking!" said SpongeBob.

"That' great! I am the doctor of the Bikini Bottom hospital I have called you Mr. Squarepants to inform you that our patient, Sandy Cheeks has heal at an incredible fast rate. She is ready to leave the hospital. She is healthy, and I recommend to pick her up. No pressure."

"That's great doctor! I will inform my friends as soon as I can!"

"All right Mr. Squarepants, see you there!"

With that, the Dr. hung up.

"Better inform everybody about Sandy's healing." thought SpongeBob.

With that, SpongeBob went into the different guest rooms of the castle. He first went to Squidward and Mr. Krab's room. He knocked the door as hard as he could. After a few seconds, Squidward who was wearing his pink nightgown, answered the door.

"What do you want SpongeBob? Can you see it's 7:00 in the morning?" asked an angered Squidward.

"Actually Squidward, it's 8:00 in the morning." replied SpongeBob.

"Don't care. Now what do you want?"

"Well Squidward, I just got a call from the Dr. and he said that Sandy is ready to be picked up from the hospital so I thought I could tell everybody about it so we can pick her up."

"Fine, whatever. I'll be ready in an hour."

"All right Squidward."

With that, Squidward shut the door closed and went to Mr. Krabs to explain what SpongeBob told him. Meanwhile, SpongeBob went to Patrick and Mindy's room. He knocked on the door. Mindy then answered.

"Hello SpongeBob. How can I help you?" Mindy asked.

"Hi Mindy. I just received news from the Dr. that we can pick up Sandy form the hospital. I already told Squidward and I believe that Squidward has told Mr. Krab already. Can you come with me to pick Sandy up please?" asked SpongeBob.

"Sure SpongeBob, but in one condition."

"Which is?"

"Can we please pick up Sandy on a vehicle that does not fly? I don't want to go through another crash landing again."

"Sure thing Mindy, but I think you should tell your father to aquire a vehicle that does not fly."

"Sure thing SpongeBob. I will give Mr. Krabs and Squidward a call except Pearl and Gary and tell Patrick to meet at the main hall of the castle an hour from now. By the way, the reason I'm not giving Pearl and Gary a call is because I think it's to dangerous for them to be in this situation. I'm sure they can understand that they can be safe in this castle."

"I understand. I will wait in the main hall."

"Here's a map to the main hall so you won;t get lost on your way like last time."

"Thanks Mindy."

"Your welcome SpongeBob."

With that, Mindy closed the door and SpongeBob headed for the main hall with the aid of the map. After five minutes, SpongeBob reached the main hall. The main hall was basically a wide open circular space with a glass dome on top. SpongeBob looked up and could see the blue sky and the flowers that apeared from the clear dome. The walls were decorated with pictures of the castle and the Royal Family. The floor was a gold color and was covered with a red rug. SpongeBob was amazed with all the archetecture this castle had.

After 10 minutes of waiting, SpongeBob saw that Triton was walking up to him. Triton then reached SpongeBob. SpongeBob was a little nervous to see Triton considering that on Neptune's 5,000th birthday, he destroyed Bikini Bottom.

"Hi Triton. Is nice to see you." SpongeBob said in a nervous tone.

"Sure thing. Listen Kid, I've been watching Bikini Bottom News and Witnessed News on BBC7 for the past three days, and I've heard of the full scale war that is going. I know the Air Force is in it, and believe it or not, I am pilot capable of flying an A-7 Corsair II." said Triton.

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Look SpongeBob, I know everything that has happened to you in the past three days. I know about your relationship with Sandy, and my sister's relationship with fat kid Patrick. I also know about that crab's plan to build a full scale carrier."

"How do you know this?"

"Mindy told me about this, and Sandy going to the hospital was on Bikini Bottom News. Mindy told me that the crab is planning to build the carrier for $3 billion. Anyway, I did some research on this crab, and guess what, he doesn't even have a billion dollars. He only has $3.1 MILLION."

"You sure about this?"

"Pretty sure kid."

"Why would Mr. Krabs then lie. As a matter of fact, how is he even going to afford to build the carrier then?"

"I can make you a deal. My Old Man has enough money to build up to 18 carriers with a value of $4 billion. If you let me join on your adventure, I can convince my Old Man to give you the money need for the carrier. Deal?"

"Deal!"

With that, SpongeBob shook Triton's hand and Triton was officially on the team.

"So Triton, why do you want to join our adventure." asked SpongeBob.

"I want to see some action. Thats it." answered Triton.

"All right then. Now since your part of the team, I will tell you everything that has happen to give you a better understanding."

With that, SpongeBob gave a full explenation about everything that has happened from the thoughts of flight he had with Patrick on Jellyfish Fields, to telling Mindy if they can pick up Sandy.

"Interesting." Triton said after hearing the story that took 45 minutes to tell.

Suddeny, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Mindy arrived at the main hall. Surprisingbly, everyone wore their regular clothes they usually wear.

"Hey everybody, good news. Triton is now on our team!" SpongeBob said.

Everyone looked surprised.

"What do you mean that he is now on the team?" asked Mindy.

SpongeBob explained everything and he even told that Mr. Krabs didn't even have a billion dollars. He only had $3.1 million. Everything made sese to everybody, but they all looked to at Mr. Krabs to why he would have lied.

"Mr. Krabs, why did you lie?" asked SpongeBob.

"Look SpongeBob, I've been lying for years so I wanted to look generous by saying that I could pay for a carrier. So that's why I lied, but if King Neptune can afford one, than I'm fine with it. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Kabs. Sure thing." SpongeBob apolagized. Everyone else also apolagized.

"All right so here's today plan. First, we will go to the Bikini Bottom Hospital to pick up Sandy. Next, we will go to Shady Shoals retirement home to pick up Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy. And finally, we go back to the castle and make up a plan of how we are even going to build a carrier. The way we are going to travel there is via limosine since I want to take a rest from flying. Understood?" asked Mindy.

"Yes!" everyone said at the same time.

"Good. The limo is waiting outside. Let's go."

With that, everyone followed Mindy outside the castle to the limosine. The limo resembled the one Squidward once drove from New Kelp City to take SpongeBob back to Bikini Bottom. However, this limo was black. Everyone steped in the black limo. Inside the limo, there were seats around all four sides of the sitting area which was behind the driver's seat area. The front seats on the sitting area faced the back seats, which were on the back and next to the back doors of the limo. Each seat could sit three people, but Mr. Krbas and Squidward got the front seats to themselves. On the back seat, Triton sat all by himself. There were seats on the left and right side of the limo to. The seats on the left side of the limo faced the seats on the right side of the limo. On left side seats sat SpongeBob and Patrick. On the seats located on the right side of the limo, which faced the left seats, sat Mindy by herself. The limo was luxoriuswith dark blue windows on both sides. There was a table in the middle of the seating area. This table had all types of fruit and drinks. There were three different bowls with grapes, apples, and bananas. The drinks were just juices of orange and apple. The inside of the limo was also black. There was even internet acces. And to top it all of, there was a flat screen HD T.V. with its own blu-ray in front of the seating area. The limo was indeed luxorius.

The limo drove off the castlempasing the wreckage of the crashed C-130 that was currently been carried by machines manned by the castle guard. Since the C-130 didn't suffer heavy damage, it was been taking in for repairs in the castle.

It would be too dangareous for a limo to travel to a warzone all by itself, espicially if it was carrying members of the Royal Family. As a result, the limo had military escort in the air and the ground. Four gun-ship trucks armed with five guns each surrounded the limo from all sides to protected. One was on the back, the other of the front, and the last two next to the left and right side of the limo. The gun-trucks weren't really trucks, they were basically boats with four seat carrying five soldiers and one driver.

Escort in the air included four aircraft. There were two Bikini Bottom Air Force F-5 Tigers armed with two air-to-ground missiles, and two rocket pods ech carrying 20 rockets. These F-5s were to attack any ground targets the gun-ships in the grond couldn't hanlde. Two F/A-18C Hornets were also escorting the limo and the F-5s. The F/A-18s were to shoot down any enemy aircraft that would be a threat to the limo.

It took 1 hour and 30 minutes for the limo to reach the main streets of Bikini Bottom that contained all the buildings. The sight in that area was a sad one. There were soldiers almost everywhere. Somewere wounded and others were crying for the loss of their commarades. Others were just watching the limo that past by. Other soldiers watched a formation made up of four F-22s. If the Air Force needed the help of the most advance fighters, than that meant the situation was very serious. There were also some dead fish that haven't been taking to burial. Among the soldiers were citizens. Some dead and some crying for the loss of their loved ones or their homes. Some buildings were destroyed and some partially destroyed or damaged. The gang inside the limo saw all this. It was a very sad sight. Mindy could not hold tears and let a few go. As for Triton, he turned on the T.V. with a remote control. He thought some T.V. would cheer him on.

Once Triton turned on the T.V., he found himself watching a special report from Bikini Bottom News. Perch Perkins was on the T.V., and he looked nervous. Everyone in the limo, except the driver, turned to look at the T.V. Perch Perkins then began the new.

"This is Perch Perkins here with another special report. It has been days since this conflict and now this has gone full scale. Robots have begun attacking other cities, and according to the military, the robot army has tripled in size. It is unknown-" Suddenly Perch Perkins was interrupted by an explosion that ocurred right behind him. Next, gunshots could be heard. Then, out of nowhere a rocket hit the ground. Voices in the background could be heard screaming "F-5s. Let's get out of here!"

"This is Perch Perkins. It appears we are in the middle of a crossfire! It ir recommended to-" that's all Perch could say due to a bullet hitting him. In the background, you coul hear the camera man dropping the camera and abondonig his station. You could also hear, "He's shot. He's shot!" Then, an explosion ocuureddestroying the camera. The T.V. screen went static, and then the "Please Stand By" sign apeared on the T.V. With that, Triton turned off the T.V. Then, bullets hit the limo. What the gang didn't know was that they were in the middle of the crossfire that Perch was anouncing, and the rocket that hit the ground came from one of the F-5s.

"guys, we're in the middle of a crossfire!" Triton announced after the gang knew indeed that they were on the middle of the crossfire.

"Don't worry. The F-5s and the gun-boats got it all under control!" announced Mindy.

It was true. The F-5s and the gum-boats did have everything under control, also the F/A-18s, but unfortunately, all of those escort vehicles had to stay in the same area and could not continue the trip to the limo.

After taking evasive actions, avoinding missiles, rockets, and bullets, the limo was finally out of the crossfire. After that, the ride to the hospital was a quiet one. No one spoke due to almost suffering a near death experience. It took a 30 minute drive to reach the hospital, but the gang reached the destination. The limo parked in front of the hospital. The hospital changed in one day. Just two days ago they took Sandy to the hospital, and now, the hospital had a bunch of vehicles parked in it. SpongeBob was the first one to get out of the limo. He then started running to the hospital.

"SpongeBow wait!" yelled Patrick who also got off the limo and started chasing SongeBob. Then the rest of the gang followed.

SpongeBob entered the hospital and the sight horrified him. Doctors and nurses were running and scattering around the hospital. There were also a lot of wounded fish being attended. SpongeBob found the doctor who attended Sandy. The doctor was a purple fish who wore glasses. SpongeBob immidiatly ran up to him.

"Doctor, what is going on?" asked a worried SpongeBob.

"There are too many wounded. Last night, the robots did a full scale attack. We lost a lot of power. Too much destruction. I don't know what to do." the doctor answered.

"Where's Sandy?" asked SpongeBob.

"I'm right here!" said a voice with a Texas accent.

SpongeBob recognized that voice. He turned to the left and saw a healed Sandy. SpongeBob immidiatly ran up to her and both of them kissed. Meanwhile, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Triton, and Mindy entered the hospital and saw SpongeBob kissing Sandy.

"So what did we missed?" said Squidward teasing SpongeBob and Sandy. Once both SpongeBob and Sandy heard Squidward's voice, they immidiatly stopped kissing.

"Oh nothing Squidward." said an embarased Sandy.

"No time to speak! We need to go now!" Mindy ordered.

"What's going on?" asked Sandy.

"We'll explain on everything on the limosine, lets just go." replied Mindy.

"Wait, we're going on a limo?" asked Sandy.

As soon as everyone got on the limo, Mindy ordered the driver to go to Shady Shoals retirement home. The driver did as he was told. On the ride, Mindy explained everything to Sandy. She explained how they left her, on the hospital, the plan to build a carrier, moving to the castle, and Triton joining the team.

"Oh all right, then that makes sense. In that case, welcome to the team Triton!" Sandy said.

"You too Sandy, although I barely know you, its still nice having you on the team." replied Triton.

"Now that everything is clear to me, I just got a question for Mr. Krabs." said Sandy.

"Asked away!" replied Mr. Krabs.

"On the spy mission we went on, how come we used a Bikini Bottom Air Force UH-1 knowing that I have my own helicopter?"

"No offense Ms. Cheeks but I don't think your helicopter was strong enough to carry all the material we needed on the mission. Also, it is small, and doesn't carry any flares, and it lacks armor. A few bullets from MiG 21, and BAM! That thing is destroyed." answered Mr. Krabs.

"You have a good poin there Mr. Krabs. By the way, I am satisfied being a fighter pilot." replied Sandy.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, we got a question to ask you Sandy." Mindy said.

"Sure thing Mindy. Ask away." replied Sandy.

"As we explained to you, Mr. Krabs is planning to build a carrier right?"

"Right!"

"And you know my dad is funding the construction right?"

"Right!"

"Well, we have the funding, but we don't have the resources to build an aircraft carrier. But Mr. Krabs said that you own over 2,000 robots right?"

"Thats right!"

"Well Sandy, the question is, can we use your robots to build Mr. Krab's aircraft carrier?"

"Sure thing! But there are just two problems."

"Which are?"

"Well first of all, I need to go to my treedome to activate the robots, but during my time in the hospital, I've been watching Witnessed News on BBC7. And according to them, Bikini Bottom is a warzone. It would be a miracle if my treedome was still intact. Who knows, maybe its already destroyed."

"Well we won't know until we get there won't we?"

"I guess you're right. But first we need to pick up Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy."

"That's so true."

After 30 minutes of driving, the limo driver finally reached the designated destination.

"We're here." the limo driver said in a quiet voice while parking the vehicle in front of the retirement home.

Everyone got of the limo. SpongeBob and Patrick who were big fans of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy ran to the retirement home as fast as they could until reaching the entrance. Surprisingbly, Shady Shoals was completely intact. Everyone else except the limo driver also entered Shady Shoals after SpongeBob and Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick approached a check in point to confirmed their visit to Mermaid Man as the rest of the gang. After 5 minutes of everyone checking in, everyone aproached Mermaidman and Barncle Boy who appeared to be watching T.V. The heroes looked so relaxed and calm as if they didn't knew what was going on. As a matter of fact, Mermaidman was even asleep.

"So is this what these 'superheroes' do all the time?" Triton asked.

"Only when there favorite T.V. show is on." answered SpongeBob.

"so who's going to make the first move to talk to them?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I will!" replied Patrick.

Patrick snuck up behind the coach his heroes were sitting on. Patrick stood behind the caoch. He then yelled.

"MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLE BOY WAKE UP!" Patrick yelled. This caused both superheroes to shriek in fright.

"What's going on!?" asked a frightened Mermaidman.

"Calm down you old coot, it's just that fat kid, and his sponge friend...and a few extra friends." said Barnacle Boy. The reason Barnacle Boy paused on his sentence was because he wasn't expecting many people to visit him. As a matter of fact, he wasn't expecting any visit at all.

"Look, I don't have that much time, so whatever you got to tell me just tell me." Barnacle Boy ordered.

Immidiatly, SpongeBob and the rest of the gang explained the situation from SpongeBob and Patrick's thoughts of flight to Sandy's agreement of using her robots to build an aircraft carrier. Explaining all this took 30 minutes and it left Barnacle Boy dumbfounded.

"So let me get this straight, you want Mermaidman's and my help because Plankton has teamed up with the most evil-" before Barnacle Boy could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Mermaidman who recently just woke up.

"EVIL!" Mermaidman yelled. For some reason, evertime the elderly heard this word, he would into a panic spree until Barnacle Boy would calm him down.

"Calm down Mermaidman." Barnacle Boy.

"Sorry about that. So why are they here?" Mermaidman asked confused as he looked at the gang.

"Its a long story." SpongeBob said.

"Can I listen to it?" Mermaidman asked.

"You can listen to it on the way because we have to go now." Mindy ordered.

"All righ then, lets go to which ever place you have to go." said Mermaidman.

"What? I never agreed to go anywhere today!" exclaimed Barnacle Boy.

"Come on Barnacle Boy, it will be fine." replied Mermaid Man.

"All right fine." said Barnacle Boy knowing that its best not to argue with Mermaidman.

"In that case lets go." exclaimed SpongeBob.

With that, the gang left of to their next duty with the newest members of the team, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy.

**Author's Note **

**In my oppinion, this chapter kind of sucks. I wrote it the best way I could but I had no idea how to put a description on anything. All right. Now the F-5 that appeared in the story is not very known. It was developed by the United States Air Force as an export fighters. The U.S. doesn't operate F-5s but Iran and Mexico still operate the F-5. As for the F/A-18 Hornet, there are two models of that fighter. Those two models are the standard models which are the A, B, C, and D models, and the more advance Super Hornet which include the E and F models. The F/A-18s featured in this story were C models. I hoped you enjoyed this story and will update as fast as I can. See you in chapter 10.**


End file.
